Trap In The Other Dimension
by Rei Fujoshi Official Couple
Summary: New Chapter has been UPDATED. jangan bunuh saya kalau ceritanya makin nagco. sebuah kelompok camping dari sekolahnya terperangkap dalam sebuah lubang dimensi yang membuat mereka terjebak di sebuah tempat aneh atau lebih tepatnya membawa mereka ke sebuah planet yang ada diluar sistem tata surya. IT'S YAOI!. Exo Couple (Official Pair) *Summary apaan ini - -*
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Trap In the Other Demension**

Author : Rei Ame

Rate : T *rate paling aman *

Length : Chaptered

Pairing : All Exo couple (official pair)

Genre : Fantasy berlebihan, Action(?),Drama,Romance(?),DLL

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy berlebihan saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. FF ini terinspirasi dari FF yang pernah saya baca disalah satu blog dan juga dari sebuah buku cerita yang saya dapat dari Mie Gemez#kkyyaa masih hobi makan mie itu#. Terimaksih kepada author dan juga buku itu karena telah memberikan saya banyak Inspirasi.

Summary : sebuah kelompok camping dari sekolahnya terperangkap dalam sebuah lubang dimensi yang membuat mereka terjebak di sebuah tempat aneh atau lebih tepatnya membawa mereka ke sebuah planet yang ada diluar sistem tata surya. **IT'S YAOI!.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilempartruksampah* Rei bawa FF bergenri Fantasy berlebihan nih . Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Ame****Fujoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"hey! Dengar! Ada berita baru!" teriak seorang namja manis dengan eyliner di matanya dan tidak terlalu tinggi kini terengah – engah setelah berlari memasuki kelasnya.

"waeyo Baekhyun-ah?"tanya namja manis nan imut yang duduk di bangkunya paling depan pada namja yang baru saja berlari memasuki kelas.

"Luhan gege... Baekhyun gege kenapa?" tanya seorang namja bersurai hitam lembut dan bermata seperti panda sedang mendekat pada bangku Luhan yang paling depan.

"molla..."jawab Luhan singkat menggerakkan kedua bahunya. "Kelas kita.. 3 hari lagi akan mengadakan Camping" ucap Baekhyun cukup keras hingga membuat 1 kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Jinjayo?'.

"Zi Yu songsaenim bilang padaku agar mengumumkannya dan menyuruh kita 1 kelas untuk bersiap – siap" lanjut Baekhyun mengerti arti dari tatapan siswa satu kelasnya.

.

.

.

"kau takkan bisa menghancurkan planet ini dasar wanita jalang!"bentak seorang namja cantik dengan tatapan tajamnya yang tengah memandang jijik seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah singgahsana yang diperuntukkan hanya untuk Raja dan Ratu.

"Jung Jaejong...oh! mungkin yang mulia Jung Jaejong?"ledek yeoja tersebut sambil terkekeh melihat keadaan namja cantik itu atau Jaejong. Yah, Jaejong tengah berlutut di depan yeoja itu dengan kedua tangan terikat ke belakang dan juga di sampingnya adalah sang Raja Jung Yunho dengan posisi yang sama dengan sang Ratu, hanya saja wajah dan tubuhnya penuh dengan luka.

"disaat gerhana terjadi nanti kau akan mendapat balasannya wanita jalang!"maki Yunho menatap sinis yeoja yang ada di hadapannya kini.

.

.

.

"Tao-ie..kembalikan bukuku!"panggil seorang namja berpipi cubby seperti bakpao tengah mengejar namja bermata panda yang tengah membawa lari bukunya.

"tidak akan weeekk"balas Tao mempercepat larinya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud mengejek Xiumin namja berpipi cubby itu.

"sudahlah Xiumin gege...dia itu magnae...mengalahlah padanya ge"ujar Luhan yang tengah tiduran di taman belakang sekolah.

Yah, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu di sana karena tempat itu cukup sepi dan kini 6 namja manis nan imut itu tengah menghabiskan waktu kebersamaan mereka di taman ini.

"magnae! Sudah jangan bully Xiumin ge lagi" teriak Baekhyun yang berjongkok asik melihat bunga yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"hei kalian! Ayo sini! Ada makan siang nih! Aku dan D.o yang membuatnya..."panggil seorang namja manis yang tengah membawa beberapa piring yang berisi makanan dan di samping namja manis itu kini seorang namja bermata bulat berjalan dengan nampan penuh dengan gelas yang berisi air.

"huaaaa...Lay ge dan D.o ge emang baikkk..."terika Tao kemudian berlari menuju Lay si namja manis dan D.o si namja bermata bulat. Dan diikuti dengan hyung – hyungnya.

"Xiumin gege ini bukumu... gomawo karena sudah mau bermain kejar – kejaran denganku"ujar Tao yang duduk di rerumputan hijau sambil mengembalikan buku tersebut dan mulai mengambil makanan yang di bawa Lay tadi.

.

.

.

**BRAK  
BUGH**

Terdengar suara dobrakan pintu dan saat itu juga sesosok tubuh yang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut ambruk kelantai. Terlihat penjaga yang ada disana bersikap waspada dan siap menyerang.

Terlihat 6 namja tampan kini berjalan memasuki ruangan mewah nan besar itu. 4 dari mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatian para penjaga dan 2 lagi mencoba menyelamatkan sang Raja dan Ratu.

"ck, kalian mengganggu saja"kekeh yeoja tersebut kemudian berlari menerjang namja berkulit putih seputih susu itu dan siap melayangkan tinjuannya.

"ck, kau tak akan bisa menyerangku semudah itu Yoona-ssi"remeh Sehun si namja berkulit seputih susu itu.

**WUSHH**

**BRAK**

Sehun dengan kecepatan anginnya pun berpindah tempat dengan sangat cepat dan berhasil menghindari tinjuan dari Yoona. Lantai menjadi retak dan rusak saat tinjuannya meleset dan mengenai lantai.

"kalian tidak akan menang dariku...tanpa pasangan kalian, kalian hanyalah sampah! Hahahahhaa"remeh Yoona sambil memainkan kukunya.

"Kalian pergilah... biar aku yang menghambatnya... kumohon jaga Jaejong untukku hingga hari itu tiba"ucap Yunho yang telah bebas dari ikatan talinya.

Yunho pun membaca beberapa mantra dan melukai tangannya hingga mengeluarkan darah yang menetes ke lantai. "Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan!"teiak Jaejong mencoba menghentikan Yunho tapi ditahan oleh ke 6 namja tersebut.

**WUSH**

Angin berhembus kencang hingga membuat ke 7 namja itu menghilang entah kemana membuat Yoona kesal dan langsung melemparkan jarum – jarumnya.

**BUGH**

Dalam sekejap mata Yunho pun terkapar tak berdaya di lantai marmer itu. "ck, walaupun kau menyelamatkan mereka... aku akan membuat Ramalan itu takkan pernah terjadi. Kau tau itu YANG MULIA?!"

"uhhhukk...coba saja uhhuk..kalau kau bisa!"remeh Yunho sambil memandang jijik Yoona. "pengawal! Penjarakan dia!"titah Yoona kemudian duduk kembali di 'singgah sana'nya.

"kalian semua, temukan 7 namja brengsek itu! Yang bisa menangkap mereka akan aku jadikan dia tangan kananku!"titah Yoona kembali pada beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di sana.

"baiklah yang mulia"balas para pengawal dan mulai menyeret Yunho keluar dari ruang singgah sana.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zi Tao, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yi Xing, Xi Luhan, dan Kim Minseok akan menjadi satu kelompok. Kalian kelompok 4"ucap Zi Yu songsaenim dan menyruh kelompok tersebut memmasuki bus.

"nah sekarang kelompok terakhir yaitu kelompok 5. Kim Yesung, Kim Ryewook, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun , Choi Minho, dan Lee Taemin"

Kelompok 5 pun memasuki bus diikuti dengan Zi Yu songsaenim. "baiklah... kalian sudah membawa perlengkapan bukan?"  
semua siswa pun mengangguk.

"nah, kita akan mengikuti beberapa agenda kegiatan yang harus kita lakukan disana. Saya harap kalian semua bisa bekerja sama dengan kelompok kalian dan juga kita mengadakan permainan perkelompok di sana"jelas Zi Yu songsaenim.

.

.

.

"hhhuaaaa... indahnya" decak beberapa murid setelah menuruni bus dan kemudian berjalan menuju lokasi perkemahan. Sebuah hutan yang sangat indah dan luas. Mereka sampai di lokasi perkemahan sore karena mereka berangkatnya agak siang.

Setelah sampai mereka mendirikan tenda bersama dengan kelompok mereka. Beruntung Baekhyun dan teman – temannya satu kelompok jadi tek perlu repot – repot untuk membagi tugas.

Malam haripun tiba, mereka yang mengikuti camping tersebut kini tengah membuat api unggun dan bernyanyi bersama di bawah sinar bulan yang menerangi tempat itu. Semilir angin yang menyejukkan menerpa kulit para siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan tersebut.

"baiklah... kegiatan malam ini kita sudahi dulu, sekarang kalian masuk ke tenda masing – masing karena besok pagi kita akan melakukan kegiatan lagi"titah Zi Yu yang langsung di turuti oleh semua siswa yang ada di sana.

Didalam tenda kelompok 4, tampak Xiumin dan teman – temannya tak bisa tidur dan lebih memilih untuk sibuk sendiri hingga Luhan memecahkan keheningan yang melanda tenda mereka.

"eh kalian semua sudah tau? aku pernah dengar dari salah satu penduduk daerah sini, katanya hutan ini angker karena ada sesuatu yang ganjil di tengah hutan" Luhan memulai cerita serammnya.

Semua member yang kini sibuk sendiri pun mengabaikan kesibukan mereka dan berkumpul membuat lingkaran di dekat Luhan *kaya uke – uke ngerumpi gitu -_-*

"jangan menakuti kami ge"ucap Tao yang mungkin mulai ketakutan. Padahal Luhan sebenarnya tau kalau Tao itu anak penakut setengah mati. "aku tidak menakuti kalian" sergah Luhan.

"apa maksud mu hutan ini angker?"tanya D.o antusias.

Luahn menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali. "baiklah, sehari sebelum kita ke sini. Aku mencari informasi di internet karena nama hutan ini agak asing di telingaku. Kalian tau? saat gerhana terjadi akan ada suara perang di tengah hutan dan juga orang – orang yang tengah camping atau semacam itu takkan pernah bisa kembali lagi karena mereka mati terlibat oleh perang itu" jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"kalau tidak salah nama hutan ini Exo forest kan?"tanya Baekhyun buka suara. Semua mengangguk membenarkan.

"saat meminta izin untuk camping ini, halmoni tidak setuju. Tapi eomma menyelamatkanku dan aku pun bisa pergi. Halmoni bilang hutan itu sangat aneh dan angker. Kalian tau? halmoni bilang jangan dekati pohon pinus kembar yang ada di tengah hutan karena pohon itu akan membuat kalian terjebak di suatu tempat dan takkan pernah bisa kembali lagi" jelas Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"mianhae yang mulia, aku tau kalau aku ini sungguh tak bisa diandalkan" sesal seorang namja yang tengah berlutut di hadapan seorang namja centik dengan jubah hitamnya.

"sudahla Suho, itu bukan salahmu. Ini adalah takdir, kita hanya perlu menunggu pohon kehidupan akan memilih 6 kestria lagi untuk membantu kalian melawan Yoona. Pusat plaanet ini hanya kristal Exo dan juga pohon kehidupan"ucap Jaejong si namja cantik yang 'DULU'nya adalah seorang ratu.

"tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan yang mulia"ucap Chen buka suara.

"panggil Jaejong saja, kalian lebih tinggi dariku sekarang"

"ah baiklah hyung, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa tentaramu mau saja mengikuti perintah yeoja jalang itu?"tanya Chen.

"tentara itu hanya akan mengikuti perintah orang yang duduk di tahta dan juga menggunakan mahkotanya" jawab Jaejong.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk mengerti. Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. "kita harus pergi! Diatas pohon ini sungguh tidak aman. Mereka datang, sekitar 30 m"

"baiklah kita cari goa saja dan Chen dan Suho buatlah hujan untuk menghapus jejak kita"titah Jaejong.

"sebaiknya kita juga mengenakan ini" ucap Kai memberikan 6 jubah hitam yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

"Kris dan Chanyeol hyung bekerja samalah, pimpin jalan kami"ucap Sehun kemudian memakai jubah yang sama dengan Jaejong. Mereka pun memulai rencana pelarian mereka dengan Kris dan Chanyeol sebagai penunjuk jalan mereka karena insting mereka berdua lebih tajam.

.

.

.

"halmoni seorang cenayang, jadi dia memberikanku ini"ucap Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah pecahan batu kecil berwarna Shapier Blue.

"ini apa? Sejenis perhiasan kah?"tanya Tao heran sambil menatap lekat benda itu.

"molla. Halmoni bilang ini akan menjadi penunjuk jalan jika kita tersesat di dimensi lain dan dengan ini kita bisa di selamatkan oleh pangeran penjaga dimensi itu agar bisa kembali"jelas Baekhyun lagi.

"tapikan itu cuma mitos hyung, maksudku jaman sekarang apakah masih ada hal yang seperti itu hyung?" Lay meragukan perkataan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"tapi bukannya eomma hyung seorang cenayang? Kenapa hyung tak percaya hal seperti itu?" tanya D.o

"sudahlah...hyungdeul.. Tao ngantuk. Tao mau tidur, kalau besok bangun terlambat Zi Yu songsaenim bisa ngamuk" ucap Tao menengahi dan kemudian mengambil boneka pandanya dan tidur di sebelah D.o.

Mereka semua sepakat untuk tidur karena Zi Yu songsaenim jika sudah marah sangat mengerikan berbeda dengan wajahnya yang mencerminkan sosok yang lemah lembut.

"jaljayo"

.

.

.

"ayolah hyung.."bujuk Suho.

"aku lelah Suho. Dan juga apa kalian sudah dapat kabar Yunho hyung?" tanya Jaejong berhenti berlari dan menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"ayolah hyung, kita tak punya banyak waktu. Suho kendalikan airmu agar kita tak ikut – ikutan basah" sambung Kris yang juga menghentikan larinya.

"Chanyeol hyung gendong Jae hyung ne" mohon Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya.

"aaiiissshhh... jangan gunakan tatapan itu padaku bocah!" gerutu Chanyeol dan kemudian menggendong Jaejong di punggunya.

"sebaiknya kita cepat pergi. Karna Suho hyung terlihat sudah mulai lelah" ucapan Chen menyadarkan mereka semua akan kondisi Suho yang mulai lelah karena menggunakan kekuatannya terlalu lama.

"ayo pergi" ucap Kris dan diikuti oleh mereka semua.

**TBC~**

*hahahahaha gimana? Lanjut atau End aja?. Ini adalah FF fantasy saya yang sangat gaje dan abal. Saya yakin kalian merasa jenuh untuk membaca FF saya yang penuh dengan kegajean. Mian kalau gaje dan juga abal, karena hasil kerja otak saya tak seindah yang saya pikirkan . Yah maklum otak saya lagi berIMAJINASI*ala Spongebob* #plaakk

Exo: thor! Kita kapan ketemu nya nih thor? *demo rakyat*

Author : tenang – tenang, kalian semua bakalan dapat jatah(?) kok *nyengir gaje*

Exo : Ciyus ni thor?! OnKey, kami tunggu ne.. awas kalau gak ada Nc-annya.

Author : ya kagaklah bang, saya masih polos *garuk2 tengkuk*

Exo : lu polos ato lu gak bisa bikin adegan Nc sih? *gak nyante*

Author : hehehehe nah tu pinter *ketawa Gaje*

Yosh...FF pertama, author amatir pengen tau responnya kyak mana, kalau banyak yang minta lanjut saya akan lanjut jika tidak saya akan hapus, dan melakukan penghapusan masal ff di notebook saya. Terima kritikan pedas tapi gak terima lowongan(?) Flame.

Do you mind to review?*Bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **Trap In the Other Demension**

Author : Rei Ame

Rate : T *rate paling aman *

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo and other seiiring berlanjutnya FF ini.

Pairing : All Exo couple (official pair)

Genre : Fantasy berlebihan, Action(?),Drama,Romance(?),DLL

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy berlebihan saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. FF ini terinspirasi dari FF yang pernah saya baca disalah satu blog dan juga dari sebuah buku cerita yang saya dapat dari Mie Gemez#kkyyaa masih hobi makan mie itu#. Terimaksih kepada author dan juga buku itu. Terimaksih karena telah memberikan saya banyak Inspirasi.

Summary : sebuah kelompok camping dari sekolahnya terperangkap dalam sebuah lubang dimensi yang membuat mereka terjebak di sebuah tempat aneh atau lebih tepatnya membawa mereka ke sebuah planet yang ada diluar sistem tata surya. **IT'S YAOI!.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilempartruksampah* Rei bawa FF bergenri Fantasy berlebihan nih . Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Ame****Fujoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"pagi ini kita akan melakukan sebuah permainan yang dimana permainan ini membutuhkan kerja sama tim untuk bisa menang. Dan saya harap kalian bisa bermain dengan jujur dan sportif" ucap Zi Yu songsaenim.

Semua murid berbaris sesuai dengan kelompoknya masing – masing. "kita akan bermain Save Flags, permainan ini cukup sederhana karena kalian perkelompok hanya perlu mengumpulkan berndera sebanyak mungkin agar kalian bisa menang, di seluruh hutan ini saya sudah menempatkan bendera – bendera pada tempat – tempat tertentu. Saya akan berikan kalian peta untuk setiap kelompok mendapat lokasi yang berbeda jadi di permainan ini kebersamaan dan kekompakan kalian akan benar – benar di uji. Kalian mengerti? Jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan acungkan tangan kalian dari pada kalian tersesat" jelas Zi Yu songsaenim.

"ne! Kami mengerti"ucap mereka serempak. "baiklah kelompok 1 ambil peta kalian dan juga dilanjutkkan dengan kelompok 2 dan begitu seterusnya"

Semua kelompok sudah mendapatkan peta mereka dan mulai berpetualang dengan perlengkapan yang mereka bawa di tas ransel mereka. Sialnya bagi kelompok yang di pimpin oleh Xiumin mendapat loksai di tengah hutan.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol... waktu kita tinggal berapa jam lagi?"tanya Jaejong yang duduk bersandar di dinding gua.

"tinggal 11 jam lagi hingga tengah malam nanti" jawab Chanyeol sambil melihat jam klasiknya. Pagi hari menjelang tapi mereka sudah siap – siap untuk melanjutka perjalan menuju gerbang dimensi yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"tapi Hyung, bagaimana mengetahui orang pilihan Kristal itu?"tanya Kris yang duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"kalian ingat? Sejarah MAMA mengalahkan Lord si penghancur?" Jaejong berbalik tanya. Mereka sangat ingat, bahkan sangat ingat bagaimana Sang MAMA mengorbankan hidupnya demi pohon kehidupan dan juga planet ini dari Lord si penghancur. Lord ingin menguasai planet ini dan menghancurkan pohon kehidupan agar kaum pengikutnya bisa leluasa hidup tanpa gangguan dari pohon kehidupan.

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti. "Kristal Exo yang tertanam di jantung pohon kehidupan telah pecah menjadi 12 bagian. 6 bagian ada pada kalian karena kalian titisan pohon itu. MAMA memecahkannya karena dia yakin suatu saat pengikut Lord si penghancur akan balas dendam"

**FLASHBACK**

Exo Planet at 110 M

Planet Exo terkenal dengan kemakmurannya yang tinggi dan juga keamanannya yang sangat tinggi. Planet itu di pimpin oleh seorang MAMA yang di yakini orang terkuat di planet tersebut. MAMA mempunyai adik Tiri yang bernama Lord De Vetuera. Saat itu kerejaan di pimpin oleh Sang MAMA. Lord dapat bertahan hidup tanpa pohon kehidupan karena ia terbuat dari api iblis yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. MAMA tak mengetahui hal itu dan saat itu Lord berusaha menghancurkan pohon kehidupan dan juga membuat tentara yang terbuat dari api iblis.

"Noona, aku ingin rakyat kita memanfaatkan api iblis nereka agar mereka bertahan hidup dan menjadi lebih kuat. Pohon kehidupan tidak cukup kuat untuk menghidupi semua makhluk yang ada di planet ini. Jadi aku ingin membuat sebuah kesepakatan" ucap Lord berlutut di depan MAMA.

"apa kesepakatannya?" tanya MAMA sambil berusaha menemukan keinginan busuk adik tirinya ini.

"aku membutuhkan kristal Exo yang ada di jantung pohon keehidupan. Karena aku terbuat dari api iblis maka aku tak bisa menyentuh pohon itu sedikitpun. Tapi kau bisa, aku ingin kita membuat planet ini lebih makmur dan kita akan memimpin kerajaan ini bersama"Lord tersenyum dengan lembut agar noona di depannya ini mau bekerja sama.

MAMA yang menyadari rencana Licik adiknya pun menetang kesepakatan yang ingin dibuat oleh Lord. "kau pikir aku bodoh eoh? Kau ingin membuat kerajaan mu sendiri kan! Aku takkan bekerja sama dengan mu" tentang MAMA dengan suara lantang dan membuat sang adik bergidik ngeri.

MAMA dan Lord setingkat karena kesaktian mereka melebihi batas normal. Tapi Lord yang tak terima di bentak oleh noona berniat menyerang dan mencari kelemahan pohon kehidupan.

.

.

.

Rei Ame sang peramal kerajaan pun datang menemui sang MAMA yang sangat gelisah. Pasalnya Pohon kehidupan terus menerus melemah dan itu menyebabkan rkayat banyak meninggal dan jatuh sakit. Tanah menjadi gersang dan membuat porak poranda planet itu.

"MAMA,... Lord telah menemukan kelemahan pohon kehidupan, pohon itu akan terus menerus melemah" ucap Rei sang peramal membuka suara.

"benarkah? Kenapa anak itu tak mau mengerti?" lirih sang MAMA.

"hanya ada satu cara mengalahkannya"

"apa caranya?"

"maaf jika saya lancang MAMA, kita harus menarik paksa kristal itu dan memecahnya sesuai ramalan dan menyegel jiwa Lord tepat di jantung pohon kehidupan serta tubuhnya di bawah atau tepat di akar pohon itu. Tapi..."Rei menggantungkan kalimatnya merasa engggan untuk memberitahukkannnya.

"tapi...?"tanya sang MAMA tak sabar.

"akan ada pengorbanan nyawa untuk bisa memecah kristal itu dan juga Lord sangatlah kuat dengan pasukannya yang berhasil dia rekrut dari sebagian besar rakyat kita. Jadi hamba rasa tidak mungkin utnuk melakukan hal seberbahaya itu apalagi jika orang yang akan melakukan hal itu tak cukup kuat maka pohon itu akan menelan semua yang ada di planet ini" Rei menyambung kalimatnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Rei-ah... aku ingin kau kembali, dan bawalah 2 benih dari pohon kehidupan. Aku akan melakukannya" ucap Sang MAMA memandang keluar jendela menyaksikan planet itu hancur.

"tapi Minji-ah kau akan mati... kau ingin meninggalkan sahabatmu ini begitu saja?" lirih Rei yang mengerti maksud dari sang MAMA.

"Minji telah mati beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu Rei-ah, sekarang akulah sang MAMA. Aku mohon Rei-ah, ini permintaan terkahirku"lirih sang MAMA begitu pilu.

"baiklah"

.

.

.

"sekarang kau Jung Jaejong dan kau Jung Yunho aku nobatkan kalian sebagai pemimpin planet ini. Aku mohon jagalah planet ini dengan baik" ucap MAMA saat di ruang tahta.

Jung Jaejong dan Jung Yunho adalah titisan dari pohon kehidupan yang berhasil di hidupkan oleh sang MAMA. Acara penobatan itu hanya dihari oleh beberapa orang kerajaan yakni Hyorin si penasehat kerajaan dan juga Rei si peramal kerajaan dan beberapa orang lainnya.

Setelah upacara itu MAMA pergi menuju pohon kehidupan dan bertarung melawan Lord hingga akhirnya MAMA meninggal setelah berhasil menyegel adiknya yah walaupun ia tetap tak bisa membunuhnya karena tak tega.

Kristla Exo berhasil di pecah dan di berikan kepada Rei sang peramal. Rei pun melakukan ritual pelepasan kristal Exo. Dan kristal itu memilih 6 orang anak dari planet mereka dan juga 6 orang anak dari planet lain.

Pohon kehidupan pun kembali seperti semula dan juga pengikut Lord di tahan di penjara bawah tanah khsus dan hari itu adalah hari peringatan kematian MAMA tepat saat gerhana terjadi.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

"hyung aku takut..."rengek Tao memeluk lengan Xiumin saat hari mulai gelap. Mereka berhasil mengumpulkan 11 bendera dan tinggal satu lagi mereka akan jadi pemenang. Tapi sayang seperti mereka tersesat saat Baekhyun hampir terjatuh dalam sebuah lubang yang dalam. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Baekhyun tapi naas peta mereka juga ikut terjatuh ke lubang itu karena saat itu yang memegang peta adalah Baekhyun.

"mianhae..."lirih Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada semua teman – temannya. Karna dia, mereka tersesat karna dia juga saat ini Tao menjadi sangat takut. Mereka hanya terus berjalan dan berjalan menyusuri hutan yang sepi dan juga gelap. Oh jangan lupakan juga suara – suara hewan di tengah malam.

Dengan penerangan seadanya mereka berjalan dengan Xiumin menjadi leadernya. Mereka telah berjalan sangat lama dan berjam – jam hingga mereka menemukan 2 pohon pinus kembar berdiri dengan berhadapan. Tinggi pohon itu sama, dan juga lebat daunnya juga sama dengan pohon di sebelahnya.

Pohon pinus kembar tersebut membentuk seperti sebuah gerbang (I I kira2 kyak gitu lah -_-"). Dan hei... itu dia satu bendera yang akan membawa mereka pada tempat pemenang, tapi sayang mereka takkan menempati posisi juara karena bendera itu tergantung di batang pohon yang cukup tinggi.

"Tao... ambil gih sana, Tao kan tinggi"ucap Baekhyun sambil mendorong Tao. *ketauan lu pade pada pendek semua -_-*#abaikan.

"tapi kenapa harus aku ge?" rengek Tao tak terima. "karna kau yang paling tinggi" jawab mereka serentak membuat Tao makin merengek. 'dasar uke-uke pendek suka ngerumpi' umpat Tao lalu memberanikan dirinya mendekati pohon tersebut.

**HAP**

Dan Tao pun berhasil menggapai bendera tersebut. "hhhuuuuaaaaaa...gegedeul..." pekik Tao berlari menuju semua hyungnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"hosh...hosh... kalian...hosh kejam sekali"ucpa Tao dengan nafas pendek(?) nya. Sambil memberikan sebuah bendera pada Lay.

"hehhehe.. karena hanya kau yang paling tinggi disini Tao-ah"ucap Lay sambil nyengir gaje.

**WUSH**

Angin malam berhembus kencang membuat Lay tersadar akan sesuatu. "astaga! 2 menit lagi gerhana bulan total!"ucapnya panik saat memandang sang rembulan di atas langit.

"astaga!"ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan saat mereka melihat prosesi grehana telah dimulai. Sedangkan yang lainnya saling memeluk di tengah hutan yang mulai remang – remang karena cahaya bulan tertutupi oleh matahari.

'**saat gerhana pada tengah malam terjadi pintu itu akan terbuka dan Ramalan itu akan dimulai dengan permulaan'**

Sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinga mereka dan berhasil membuat uke ber6 itu ketakutan setengah mati. Anggota tubuh mereka menjadi lemas dan bahkan perintah otak mereka tak di hiraukan oleh anggota gerak tubuh mereka.

Suasana berubah mencekam dan sangat menakutkan. Tiba – tiba dari tengah pohon kembar tersebut keluarlah asap yang agak tebal membuat Tao, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, dan D.o bergidik ngeri. Bukan... bukan kabutnya yang bikin mereka bergidik ngeri seperti itu. Tapi parahnya 6 orang yang mereka (Tao,dkk) yakini adalah alien keluar bersamaan dengan kabut tebal itu.

"welcome in the Other Dimension... kalian akan ikut kami" ucap salah seorang namja jangkung dengan rambut pirangnya bak seorang pangeran yang keluar dari negri dongeng dengan senyumnya.

"hei manis... kami membutuhkan bantuanmu dan juga teman – temanmu itu" ucap seorang namja jangkung berambut gelombang agak kecoklatan membuka penutup kepala jubahnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat tampan.

Yah dialah Park Chanyeol salah satu dari 6 pangeran The Other Dimension ini sepertinya mulai tertarik oleh seorang namja manis yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan takut dan juga kagum.

Ck, yang benar saja! Apa yang harus ditakutkan dari Park Chanyeol? Hanya orang bodoh yang takut melihat sosok Chanyeol yang begitu tampan. Yap! Baekhyun lah orang setengah bodoh karena ia takut dan juga kagum. Menarik bukan?

Botol kaca di saku Baekhyun bersinar. Legih tepatnya kristal didalamnya tengah menyala. "kalian ikut kami ne?" ucap Chen dengan senyumm romantisnya membuat Xiumin terpana dengan ketampanan salah satu pangeran di depannya ini.

Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Chen, dan Suho kini menggenggam tangan pasangan mereka dan bersiap pergi dengan mantra yang di beri oleh Kai beberapa saat yang lalu.

"batu yang indah, sama sepertimu"gomball Chanyeol tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi.

"gomawo... apa yang hhhuuaaa~" ucap Baekhyun terputus saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style dan berjalan menuju gerbang dimensi baru dan juga sepertinya ia juga akan menyukai namja yang tengah di gendongnya ini.

Sama seperti yang laainnya. Kris dan yang lainnya kini tengah mendampingi(?) pasangan mereka menuju altar pernikahan#eh.. ralat#*garing -_-* menuju gerbang dunia baru yang nanti akan penuh dengan ramalan – ramalan yang tidak terduga.

"baiklah, Huang Zi Tao ayo naik"bujuk Kris sedikit lebih ramah. "t-tapi ki-ta mau k-kemana?"tanya Tao agak takut. "aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti. Jadi tolong, jangan mempersulit ini"ucap Kris kembali dengan nada dinginnya.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan kemudian Tao berjalan mendekati punggung Kris dan naik di atasnya. 'kyeopta...' pikir Kris saat melihat adegan ngambek Tao. Tao mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris, membuat sesuatu yang hangat menyapa kulitnya.

"baiklah peganganan ne"

**WUSH**

Gerhana telah berakhir dan juga kabut tebal itu hilang bersamaan dengan angin kencang yang membuat gerbang itu menghilang begitu saja. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh mereka tapi kini mereka merasa nyaman dengan pasangannya masing – masing.

TBC~

Jujur ini adalah FF fantasi saya yang selama ini bisa bertahan dari bencana penghapusan masal(?). karena saya tipe org yang susah banget percaya dirinya. Soalnya sudah 13 FF menjadi korban penghapusan masal(?) di notebook saya . 6 diantaranya 1shoot(sekali tembak tepat sasaran) dan chaptered dan khusus yang chaptered itu semua pada berenti di tengah jalan karena saya kehabisan IMAJINASI*capslockjebol*. Jeongmal Mianhae kalo Ff nya gak memuaskan dan ngebosenin.

Author: Yosh! Kalian semua bakalan masuk di next chap yyeeaayy... *prok prok prok*

Chen: yuuhhuu.. Xiumin gege wait me ne.. thor carakternya bagi rata kan?

Author: siapa yang bilang? Dah jelas saya gak bisa bagi rata peran... hhmm mungkin ada salah satu couple yang menjadi pusat disini *nyengir gaje*

Lay: thor! Kenapa gue jadi uke? Harusnya gue itu SEME*gak nyante*

Author: au ah.. gelap, tanya aja ama bang angel Suho*lirik Suho*

Suho: thor disini buat gue lebih tinggi dari Lay ne, coz kalau ada adegan gendongan lagi gue gak bakalan kesusahan *tampang melas*

Author: liat aja nanti ne XD author akan segera menyelesaikan hutang Ff yang mintaa di hapus masal XD

Akhir kata.

Gomawo dan Bye bye...*lambai - lambai bareng Ace(?)*

Do you mind to rievew again? *bbuing bbuing bareng Kris XD*

Terima kasih buat **dianhaniehunie, Laely, , **karna sudah meripiw... huhu saya pikir gak akan ada yang baca ni ff -_-... dan terimakasih buat **SIDERS** yang mungkin juga baca tapi malas ripiw... nah enjoy it

balasan Review:

**dianhaniehunie: iya ni udah di lanjut :D review lagi ya ^-^ **

**Laely: hahahaha emang panjang :P hehehe ini udah di lanjut kok... Review lagi ya*wink*  
**

** : hahaha makasih ya :D... iya ini udah lanjut kok ^-^  
**

**Review please *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **Trap In the Other Demension**

Author : Rei Ame

Rate : M+*Masih Muda* gak kok! Rate nya T.

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo and other seiiring berlanjutnya FF ini.

Pairing : All Exo couple (official pair)

Genre : Fantasy berlebihan, Action(?),Drama,Romance(?),DLL

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy berlebihan saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. FF ini terinspirasi dari FF yang pernah saya baca disalah satu blog dan juga dari sebuah buku cerita yang saya dapat dari Mie Gemez#kkyyaa masih hobi makan mie itu#. Terimaksih kepada author dan juga buku itu. Terimaksih karena telah memberikan saya banyak Inspirasi.

Summary : sebuah kelompok camping dari sekolahnya terperangkap dalam sebuah lubang dimensi yang membuat mereka terjebak di sebuah tempat aneh atau lebih tepatnya membawa mereka ke sebuah planet yang ada diluar sistem tata surya. **IT'S YAOI!.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilempartruksampah* Rei bawa FF bergenri Fantasy berlebihan nih . Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Ame****Fujoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

6 pangeran itu membawa pasangan mereka masing – masing menuju sebuah goa yang cukup tersembunyi dan juga tak terlalu jauh.

"wah...hyung ternyata putriku lebih cantik dari putri mu"canda seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut gelombangnya yang tengah menggendong seorang namja cantik di punggungnya.

"setidaknya putriku lebih manis darimu Chanyeol"sergah Kris si namja tinggi itu. "kalian sudah membawa mereka?"tanya Jaejong yang masih setia duduk di ujung goa dengan jubah hitamnya menutup hingga kepalanya.

"Baekhyun... bisa kau berikan batu yang ada padamu? Aku sungguh sangat membutuhkannya" pinta Jaejong berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun sambil melepaskan penutup kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat batu itu. Entahlah sepertinya Baekhyun di pengaruhi oleh otaknya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tidak menyerahkan batu itu ke sembarang orang.

"gomawo"

Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin, Luhan, D.o, dan Lay membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat apa yang jaejong lakukan pada batu itu. Jaejong menusuk daerah dadanya tepatnya di bagian jantungnya dengan batu itu.

Tapi ayolah bagaimana bisa batu itu langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam tubuh Jaejong?.

"ah..!"desahnya lega saat batu itu menggantikan posisi jantungnya. Yah, karena pohon kehidupan makin lama makin mengering, Jaejong harus kehilangan sebagian besar kekuatannya dan juga penduduk planet ini hanya akan hidup jika pohon itu tetap sehat

"kita semua harus pergi dari sini... nanti kami akan menjelaskannya dari awal, dan lebih baik kalian membantuku mencari peramal kerajaan yang sudah lama mengungsi ke hutan" sambung Jaejong berjalan kemulut goaa dan menggunakan penutup kepalanya.

"ayo pergi"ucap Sehun semangat sambil menggendong Luhan di punggungnya dan jugga diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

**WUSH**

Seketika mereka semua bergerak pergi dari goa dan mulai mencari Rei Ame si peramal kerajaan.

.

.

.

"maafkan saya tuan.. saya kehilangan mereka semua" sesal seorang yeoja berlutut di depan sebuah pohon besar berdaun lebat yang kini mulai layu.

"DASAR BABO!" sesuatu di dalam pohon itu berbicara. Sepertinya kali ini Lord mempunyai kaki tangan untuk merebut tahta dan juga membunuh pohon kehidupan.

"tapi tuan, ramalan itu takkan terjadi karena saya sudah melacak mereka semua. Jadi kita bisa korbankan jantung mereka untuk melepas segel anda yang mulia Lord" sambung yeoja berdres selutut dengan rambut panjang terurai.

"upacra pembangkitan akan dimulai malam ini yang mulia Lord. Mereka akan bangkit dan mengabdi hanya pada mu dan membantu kita untuk membebaskan anda dari kurungan itu

"HAHAHAHA... baiklah.. jika kau tak bisa menghentikan ramalan itu maka kau yang harus mengorbankan segalanya untukku"sahut sang Lord dari dalam pohon tersebut.

"baiklah saya undur diri dulu..." Yoona sang yeoja pun menjentikkan jarinya dan kemudian menghilang.

Setelah pergi Yoona pun kembali mempersiapka upacara pemanggilan yang akan membangkitkan 3 orang pengikut kesayangan dari sang Lord.

'**L****ą****v****è****rta d****ê**** exio****ďë**** ma****ňdio Ļăviè nô pêLìćÿå'**

Yoona melafalkan mantra tersebut dengan suara lantang dan membuat langit saat itu juga menjadi kelam dan juga bulan tampak di telan habis oleh sang awan kegelapan.

Dia tau kalau ramalan itu akan dimulai, dan ia yakin sekali pasti 12 orang itu sudah ada di planet ini.

Walaupun ini masih pukul 02:00 A.m tapi ini lebih mirip dengan saat hujan akan turun.

Yap! Yoona telah berhasil membangkitkan 3 orang yang 'dulu' mati tapi sekarang sudah hidup kembali. 3 orang itu muncul bersamaan dengan cahaya rembulan kembali menyinari planet itu.

"anda memanggil kami Lord yang mulia?"tanya 3 orang itu serempak. "bukan Lord, tapi aku Yoona... Lord membutuhkan kalian untuk membebaskannya dari segel"jelas Yoona sambil sambil memberikan mereka sebuah kalung.

"apa yang harus kami kerjakan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan penutup kepala yang belum di pasang.

"kalian harus membantuku untuk memuskan 12 namja dan mencegah ramalan itu terjadi" jelas Yoona.

"baiklah... sekarang kalian buat pasukan sebanyak yang kalian mau dari kalung itu, di dalam liontinnya sudah tersimpan banyak api iblis, jadi kalian bisa membuat sebanyak yang kalian mau.."ucap Yoona lagi.

"baiklah, kami pergi dulu..."ucap mereka ber3 serempak kemudian memakai penutup kepala mereka dan sedetik kemudian mereka berpencar entah kemana.

"urusan satu sudah selesai" Yoona pun kembali ke dalam istana untuk mempersiapkan ritual yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"baiklah... kalian semua berhutang penjelasan pada kami semua"ucap Xiumin dan diangguki oleh 5 temannya.

"nanti akan kami jelaskan yang jelas masuk dulu" Jaejong mulai melepas penutup kepalanya dan mulai mengetok sebuah pintu tua di pinggir hutan selatan.

**TOK TOK TOK***maksa banget pake back sound*

**KRRIIEETT***apaan ini -_-*

Suara decitan pintu terdengar oleh pendengaran mereka bertanda bahwa ada sesorang di dalam rumah tua itu.

Sesosok tubuh keluar dengan baju panjang hitam dan rambut panjang pirang yang terurai di terpa angin pagi itu.

"Rei-ah"panggil Jaejong saat melihat orang keluar ternyata adalah orang yang di tuju.

"Jaejong? Eh-maksudku yang mulia" ucap Rei menunduk.

"Rei-ah kami butuh bantuanmu, planet ini membutuhkanmu, bahkan pohon kehidupan juga membutuhkan kemampuanmu" Jaejong langsung bicara to the point. Rei sangat terkejut dengan berita tersebut pun menyuruh ke13 namja itu masuk.

"kau terlihat sangat muda eonnie"lirih Jaejong saat telah di dalam. Rei hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"jadi ramalan itu terjadi?"tanya Rei memulai pembicaraan.

Semua mengangguk kecuali Tao, Xiumin, Lay, D.o, Baekhyun, dan Luhan karena mereka tak mengerti apa – apa. "di mana Yunho? Dan mereka 6 orang yang terpilih itu?"tanya Rei lagi.

"Yunho tertangkap oleh Yoona saat terjadi penyerangan itu"

.

.

.

Rei pun sudah menjelaskan semua tentang planet ini dan tentang mereka yang bisa di bawa kemari. Semuanya dari sejarah MAMA dan juga pohon kehidupan.

"jadi apa ramalannya? Bisakah kau menjelaskannya pada kami?" tanya Luhandan diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"baiklah...dengarkan baik – baik karena aku takkan menglanginya!"

"pada saat gerhana terjadi dunia lain dan dunia nyata akan berdampingan dan juga saling bertemu, saat itulah terjadi tarikan antara satu dengan yang lain. Aku telah membuang 6 pecahan pada makhluk bumi saat MAMA meninggal, dan saat itu juga aku melihat sebuah takdir yang sangat besar ada di depan mata. Aku tak ingin terlibat pertarungan dan mengungsi ke pinggir hutan selatan, aura iblis dari Lord semakin kuat. Saat dunia berdampingan maka akan ada yang terpilih untuk masuk ke dunia kami. Dan itu adalah kalian ber6.. saat kalian bersatu maka Lord beserta pengikutnya akan lenyap untuk selamanya dari duniia ini, dan..." Rei menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Jaejong sendu.

"dan..." mereka semua penasaran. Terlihat dari raut wajah mereka dengan sangat serius mendengarkan cerita sang peramal.

"akan ada pertempuran yang sangat besar...setelah itu aku tak bisa melihat hal yang lain. Akuu tak tau siapa yang menang... tapi saat itu aku yakin aku akan mati"sambung Rei tersenyum.

"ah ya... kalian harus berpencar... jika kalian bersama – sama maka aku yakin Yoona dan pengikutnya akan dengan mudah menemukan kalian... Jaejong akan tinggal dengan ku... setelah kalian bisa melatih kekuatan kalian maka kita akan bertemu di bawah sinar bulan yang menunjuk satu arah dan satu objek... sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini, aku merasakan akan banyak hal yang akan terjadi jika kita tetap disini"

.

.

.

"Demi Lord..."guman seorang yeoja berjubah hitam dengan penutup kepala yang hanya menampakkan daerah hidung dan mulutnya.

Yeoja itu menyeringai saat melihat sebuah rumah tua dengan penerangan lilin yang masih menyala. LaSio Jee Ji itu nama sang gadis yang tengah menyeringai seram.

"kalian akan mati" gumannya menggerakkan jari tangannya.

**BRAK**

Jee Ji menghentakkan kakinya ketanah dan seketika 10 prajurit yang terbuat dari tanah itu bangkit. "habisi rumah itu... jangan ada yang terlewat sedikit pun"titah Jee Ji dan kemudian meloncat ke atas pepohon duduk menunggu.

"sepertinya mereka sudah kabur" ucap seseorang yang datang secara tiba – tiba datang dari belakang gadis cantik itu.

"yah..setidaknya aku hanya ingin bermain – main dulu... bagaimana denganmu G.d?"tanya Jee Ji tersenyum sambil memainkan kuku panjangnya.

"aku akan menangkap mereka sebelum kau... ingat itu!"cetus G.d namja yang sedarti tadi berdiri di samping Jee Ji yang tengah duduk santai.

**SSRREETT***apaan ini -_-. Seret kali y(?)*

Sepasang sayap hitam keluar dari punggung G.d dengan gagahnya dia pun terbang meninggalkan Jee Ji yang sedang sangat kesal karena tak bisa bermain dengan mangsanya kali ini.

10 prajuritnya pun kembali dengan tangan kosong membuat Jee Ji bertambah kesal karena tak menmukan petunjuk.

**TING**

Jee Ji menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika itu juga 10 prajuritnya kembali seperti semula menjadi rata dengan tanah.

**SYUT***maksain banget Back Soundnya -_-*

Jee Ji pun melayang keudara dengan cepat dan kemudian mengejar mangsanya. "dasar...babo... mereka terlalu terburu – buru"guman seorang namja yang baru sampai di atas pohon melihat ke2 temannya pergi memburu mangsanya. Bayangkan saja, mereka berburu tanpa menyusun strategi untuk berburu. Apakah mereka terlalu bodoh?. Mungkin iya. Karena Jee Ji dan G.d adalah tipe orang yang mengandalkan kekuatan dari pada menggunakan pikiran.

Berdeda dengan namja berjubah hitam yang tampak menyeringai melihat kepergian 2 temannya tadi. Yap, dialah Taemin de vertue atau yang biasa di panggil Taemin.

"yah... mungkin lebih baik kali ini aku yang akan menang"

**CUIT***apaan in -_-*

Taemin menirukan salah satu bunyi dan kemudian seekor burung besar berwarna biru langit tak berbulu, berkulit kasar, mempunyai 2 tangan kecil di dadanya, 2 kaki dan berukuran sangat besar.

"ayo Duma...kita punya tugas yang lebih penting dari pada bermain kejar – kejaran dengan mereka"ucap Taemin mengelus pucuk kepala Duma.

Duma yaang mengerti apa yang dikatan oleh tuannya pun terbang dan menghilang di balik sinar bulan.

.

.

.

"hosh...hyung aku capek"keluh Lay pada Baekhyun yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

"kita tidak bisa begini terus... lebih baik kalian berpencar sekarang, jika terus bersama maka mereka akan dengan mudah menemukan kita. Jaejong akan bersamaku. Batu yang ada di dalamnya tidak bisa terus menerus di gunakan, baiklah kita berpisah disini" ucap Rei dan kemudian menghilang bersama Jaejong bersamaan saat angin berhembus.

.

.

.

**ChenMin side**

Terlihat 2 orang namja tengah berlari menuju utara hutan. Yang satu berpipi chuby dan satu sangat tampan. "hosh...berhenti dulu" pinta Xiumin namja berpipi chuby itu pun menghentikan larinya dan menatap Chen dengan tatapan kesal 'kau-mau-aku-banting?' kira – kira seperti itulah arti dari tatapan seorang Xiumin.

"hufft...ada apa lagi? Kau bisa memperlambat perjalanan kita"keluh Chen sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke dadanya.

"kau!.. kau membawaku kesini dan sekarang kau juga tak mau minta maaf karena menarik tanganku tanpa seizinku... dan kau! Kau tau? kita bahkan belum mengenal satu sama lain!"ucap Xiumin kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"hahahahaha jadi karna itu? Eh dengar tembem...kau tau? aku juga jadi korban disini.."balas Chen terkikik geli.

"ya! Aku punya nama...kau jadi korban?" Xiumin membuang mukanya kesal. Kau lihat Chen, sekarang kau membuat Xiumin sangat kesal padamu.

"baiklah... kita akan berkenalan secara formal...Chen Zeu Jongdae imnida, panggil saja Chen. Aku pengendali Petir dan juga aku yang paling hebat dalam hal mantra" Chen mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Minseok imnida, panggil saja Xiumin. Hahahaha namamu aneh sekali..." Xiumin tertawa dan kemudian menyambut tangan Chen.

"baiklah Xiumin... jika kau tak berhenti tertawa maka aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga" ancam Chen dan langsung membuat Xiumin bergidik negri melihat tatapan Chen yang sangat mengerikan untuk dilihat.

**ZZZTTT**

Kilatan demi kilatan muncul di telapak tangan Chen dan menjadi lebih besar. Chen menyeringai mesum*plak* ralat. Menyeringai pada Xiumin yang sudah mulai ketakutan. Satu yang perlu diingat oleh Xiumin adalah Chen sangat benci namanya di tertawakan oleh orang. Dan bisa membunuh siapa saja mau itu paman atau siapapun.

"kau akan mati" ucap Chen dan mulai mengarahkan petirnya pada Xiumin. Xiumin yang ketakutan pun hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati dan menutup matanya. Dia sungguh merutuki dirinya yang sudah membuat namja tampan di hadapannya ini marah besar.

**DUAR**

**BRUK**

**BUGH**

"mati kau" gumannya.

**TBC~**

Hhhuuuaaa... makin gaje aja ni ff...

Terima kritikan pedas tapi author gak terima FLAME.

Xiu: hhuuaaa...mati aku... Chen mianhae.. T.T

Chen: hhuuaa author kejam. Padahal kan nama gue bagus banget di kasih ama emak gue.. masa lu maen ubah nama gue thor? Mana namanya aneh bin ajaib lagi T.T

Author: hehehe maap bang, aye kagak tau lagi mau ngasih name elu apaan jadi name ntu yang terlinats di otak aye.. .

Yosh..tanpa banyak bacot lagi Rievew ya...*wink bareng D.o


	4. Chapter 4

Title : **Trap In the Other Demension**

Author : Rei Ame

Rate : T *rate paling aman *

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo and other seiiring berlanjutnya FF ini.

Pairing : All Exo couple (official pair)

Genre : Fantasy berlebihan, Action(?),Drama,Romance(?),DLL

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy berlebihan saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. FF ini terinspirasi dari FF yang pernah saya baca disalah satu blog dan juga dari sebuah buku cerita yang saya dapat dari Mie Gemez#kkyyaa masih hobi makan mie itu#. Terimaksih kepada author dan juga buku itu. Terimaksih karena telah memberikan saya banyak Inspirasi.

Summary : sebuah kelompok camping dari sekolahnya terperangkap dalam sebuah lubang dimensi yang membuat mereka terjebak di sebuah tempat aneh atau lebih tepatnya membawa mereka ke sebuah planet yang ada diluar sistem tata surya. **IT'S YAOI!.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilempartruksampah* Rei bawa FF bergenri Fantasy berlebihan nih . Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Ame****Fujoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**KaiDo Side**

Terlihat 2 orang namja tengah berlari menuju hutan selatan. Sepertinya kali ini Kyungsoo lelah berlari terbukti saat ia menghentikan larinya dan bersandar pada pohon oak yang sangat besar.

"hosh...tunggu dulu aku sangat lelah..."

"aaiisshh hyung.. kau ini namja tapi seperti yeoja.. masa baru berlari seperti ini saja sudah lelah"ledek seorang namja berkulit agak gelap darinya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"ya! Bagaimana tak lelah eoh?!.. aku sudah lelah saat permainan mencari bendera di mulai! Dan lagi aku harus berlari mengikuti namja yang kukenal 7 jam yang lalu... dan.. eh? Jam berapa sekarang?" Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah polosnya yang sangat lucu dengan mata bulat indahnya.

"baiklah.. nama ku Kai No Veu.. panggil Kai saja, aku pengusa teleportasi yang dapat berpindah – pindah. Dan aku juga sangat ahli dalam hal mantra sihir. Sekarang jam 7 pagi. Matahari takkan tampak karena matahari kami adalah pohon kehidupan" ucap Kai tersenyum sambil melihat jam klasik yang ika miliki.

"oh, aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, teman-teman memanggilku D.o atau Kyungsoo atau Kyungie... dan aku apa ya?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar lucu menunggu jawaban dari namja tampan di hadapannya ini.

Kai memutar matanya bosan dan kembali menghela nafas berat. "dan kau adalah penguasa tanah dan lambangmu adalah semut"

"jinjayo?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar lucu dengan mata bulatnya dan membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu dan juga sangat polos yang dapat mengundang nafsu seseorang untuk 'memakan'nya sekarang juga.

Dan itu terjadi pada Kai yang kini tengah berusaha menahan hasratnya agar tidak 'menerkam'nya sekarang juga.

"su-sudahlah.. lebih baik kau tunggu disini jangan bergerak walau 1 centi pun, aku akan kembali" ucap Kai kemudian...

**CLING**

Kemudian menghilang entah kemana hanya dalam waktu hitungan detik. "wwoooaaa... daebak" Kyungsoo berdecak kagum. Sekarang yang dapat dia lakukan adalah duduk diam dan tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Di hutan yang gelap bukankah banyak makhluk atau hewan liar yang berkeliaran di hutan?. Nah itu yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo saat Kai dengan teganya menghilang sendiri.

"ponsel yang gak ada sinyalnya bisa dijadikan senter... huft.. kenapa jam ponselnya mati? Aaiisshh sebenarnya tempat ini apaan ya?" ucap Kyungsoo frustasi sambil menghidupkan ponselnya agar sedikit cahaya dapat meneranginya.

**GGRRAAAAWW**

Sebuah suara erangan hewan terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Kyungsoo dan itu membuatnya semakin takut. "apa itu? Ada orang di sana?" sejak tadi Kyungsoo terus mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh hutan dan tak menemukan apapun.

**KRESEK**

**GGGRRAAA**

Suara semak belukar yang bergerak dan juga suara – ssuara hewan dihutan membuat Kyungsoo takut. Ah bukan takut, tapi lebih tepatnya sangat takut. Bayangkan saja kau terjebak disebuah hutan yang kau tak tahu hutan itu dimana. Temanmu meninggalkanmu karena ingin mengambil sesuatu. Bukankah itu sangat tak berperikemanusiaan?.

"hiks.. Kai tolong aku"isak Kyungsoo menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya.

**GGRRAAA**

"hhhuuaaa... Kai!"

.

.

.

**HunHan Side**

"untuk sementara kita akan memabngun tempat tinggal disini dulu, agar bisa melatih kekuatan mu"ucap seorang namaj berwajah dingin sangat tampan tengah mencari pohon yang berbatang kuat.

"n-ne.. tapi kita belum berkenalan.. sejak peramal itu menjelaskan yang tak aku mengerti"ucap namja yang berwajah sangat imut*emang* dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis.

"oh, aku Bies De Sehun panggil aja Sehun. Aku penguasa angin disini, lemah dalam menghafal mantra tapi sangat ahli dalam menggunakan pedang dan juga anak panah. Selalu tepat sasaran" ucap Sehun tersenyum.

"Xi Luha imnida, panggil aja Luhan. Aku keturunan Cina Korea. Dan oh! Apa yang aku kuasai?"tanya Luhan begitu antusias.

"kau pengendali pikiran.. hhmm lebih lanjutnya nanti saja ya.. kita harus membangun rumah pohon" jawab Sehun seadanya.

**Lavie tue ve tasto me vier**

Sehun melafalkan mantra yang sebelumnya sudah ia lihat di buku catatan kecilnya. Dan...

**TRING**

Sebuah rumah pohon yang snagat indah berdiri kokoh di salah satu pohon jati(?). Luhan pun terkagum – kagum dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Menurutnya itu sangat keren. Tapi menurut semua hyungnya itu sangat payah karena tidak bisa menghafal mantara se-sederhana itu*poorThehun -_-*#plak di gampar Luhan#

"Wah...daebak! tapi.. eh? Apa yang-" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sehun sudah memotongnya dengan menggendong Luhan ala Bridal style.

**WUSH**

Dalam sekejap mata, Luhan dan Sehun ada diatas rumah baru mereka. Selain daunnya lebat dan berbatang tebal, rumah baru mereka setidaknya akan aman dan terlindungi dari ancaman luar.

"Wwoooooaaaaa..."Luhan berdecak kagum saat melihat isi dalam rumah itu. Dia berpikir pasti sangat sempit dan juga sangat panas. Tapi setelah memasuki rumah ini ia justru menarik semuanya, karena harus dia akui rumah pohon mereka sangat kecil jika dilihat dari luar jika kau sudah masuk ke dalam maka kau mungkin akan menarik semua hinaan mu untuk rumah itu.

**BRAK**

Pohon yang mereka tempati kini bergoyang cukup keras hingga membuat Luhan yang berdiri, terjatuh kelantai secara tidak elit.

Sehun melihat keluar dan kemudian menutup semua akses pintu masuk. "apa yang mmmpphh" Sehun membekap mulut Luhan dengan tangannya dan kemudian menjentikkan jarinya hingga semua lampu mati dan menjadi gelap.

**BRAK**

Pohon itu kembali bergoyang dan membuat Sehun dan Luhan panik. Luhan sangat takut gelap. Keringat dingin membanjiri kulit putih mulusnya. Sehun yang mengetahui hal itu hanya terus membekap mulut Luhan dengan tangan Kirinya dan satu tangan lagi mengelus punggung Luhan agar sedikit lebih rileks.

**DUAK**

Suara pintu di dobrak membuat Sehun dan Luhan makin waspada. Mereka bersembunyi di balik sofa, Luhan berdoa dalam hati dan mulai menutup matanya.

"akhirnya ku temukan kalian"

**DEG**

**DEG**

Suara itu, Sehun sangat kenal siapa pemilik suara itu.

"game is over" guman seseorang itu dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

**SuLay Side**

"ya! Berhenti dulu! Kenapa kau menarik tanganku? Akukan bisa sendiri" kesal seorang namja manis menghentikan larinya.

"wae gurae?" kesal namja yang menarik tangannya, yang tak lain adalah Suho uri angel kita.

"aku lelah... hhmmm-" Lay si namja manis menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap heran ke arah Suho.

Suho yang mengerti arti tatapan dari Lay pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Suho Jue Voe.. panggil aja Suho, aku penguasa air dan aku sangat ahli dalam bidsang mantra dan ilmu beladiri. Di juliki Guardian Angel planet ini" ucap Suho.

"ah ne... aku Zhang Yi Xing, panggil aja Lay. Dari China dan sekolah ke Korea, aku lelah Suho-ssi. Bisakah kita istirahat malam ini?" balas Lay menyambut uluran tangan Suho.

"hhwwaahahahaha... ini sudah pagi manis.. sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi" balas Suho tertawa lepas. Oh ayolah Suho apa kau tak tau orang yang kau tertawai hanya cengo melihat apa yang kau tertawakan?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"mwo?! 7 pagi? Pantas aku hoaamm... nagntuk sekali" Lay yang tersadar dari cenggonya kini hanya bisaa menguap karena belum ada istirahat. Suho yang melihatnya menguap beberapa kali pun tak tega memaksa namja manis ini untuk berlari.

Inilah Suho, diaa sangat baik dan juga pantas disebut angel oleh rakyat planet ini. Dan tiba – tiba sebuah ide jahil muncul diotak namja angel ini.

"bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di bawah air saja? Disana pasti enak, dan juga mumpung kita sudah sampai di sungai tujuan kita maka ayo istirahat di dalamnya" saran Suho penuh dengan seringai yang sangat terbilang mesum*plak* ralat sangat terbilang mengerikan. Inilah sang Angel dan juga Devil kita.

**GLEK**

Lay menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar saran Suho dan juga seringaian yang sangat mengerikan. Bagaimana tidak? Lay bahkan mendapat nilai rendah di pelajaran renangnya. Perlahan Suho makin lama makin mendekat dan membuat Lay terus berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya Lay berdiri tepat di pinggir sebuah sungai yang di perkirakan sangat dalam.

"ayo manis.. kau takkan mati di dalam sana" Suho masih terus berjalan mendekati Lay yang sudah sangat terpojok. Arus sungai tersebut sangat deras dan diujung sungai ini Lay sangat yakin berujung dengan air terjun.

"S-Suho-ssi.. a-aku tidak bisa be-berenang" ucap Lay gugup dan melihat area belakangnya yaitu sungai.

"S-Suho apa yang- ah!"

**BYUR**

**BYUR**

Suho melommpat kedalam sungai sambil menarik tangan Lay. Alhasil Lay juga tercebur bersamanya.

**Laveiseu dde airue mee**

Suho melafalkan mantra tersebut dalam hati dan terciptalah sebuah pelindung di dasar sungai tersebut. Suho berenang dengan sangat cepat mengingat keadaan Lay yang mungkin bisa mati jika berlama – lama menahan nafasnya.

Didalam pelindung tersebut tak ada sedikitpun air yang masuk. Suho menyihir beberapa rumput laut yang ada di dalam pelindung itu menjadi sebuah ranjang yang agak besar dan empuk.

"Lay-ah.. ireonna"

Suho membaringkan tubuh Lay dengan lembut keatas ranjang tersebut. "Lay?" panggil Suho saat Lay takjuga menjawabnya.

Lihatlah perbuatanmu Suho. Kau membuat Lay hampir mati. Suho meraba perut Lay yang rata dengan jari telunjuknya dan bergerak maju hingga ke dada.

"uhuk..uhhuk.."

Lay terbatuk saat Suho berhasil menarik air yang ada dalam tubuhnya. "eunghh.."lenguh Lay membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah Suho yang tengah gtersenyum manis padanya.

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat pipi Lay merona. "YA! Apa yang-" ucapan Lay terpotong saat ia mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya namun wajah Suho yang terlalu dekat dengannya membuat bibir merah merekah itu menyentuh bibir suho.

'omo! First kiss ku'batin Lay histeris saat first kissnya melayang dengan sia – sia. Tapi anehnya Lay sama sekali tak menolak dan hanya bisa diam.

Sedangkan Suho? Mari kita menerawang ke pikiran Suho. 'omo! Firts kiss ku... manis' pikir Suho tersenyum dalam ciuman tampa lumatan dan tak menuntut itu.

"AARRRGGHH...S-suho-ssi disini sangat sa-..ARRGGHH" ucap Lay sedikit terbata sambil menunjuk dadanya tepat pada area jantungnya setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara menempelkan-bibir-satu-sama-lain.

"Lay? Kau kenapa? Ya!"panik Suho saat melihat Lay tengah merintih sakit pada area jantungnya. Rintihannya sangat memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Suho meringis pelan saat merasakan dada kirinya mulai terasa sedikit perih.

"ssshhh..."ringis Suho menyentuh dada kirinya sambil melihat keadaan Lay yang mungkin sakitnya lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan.

"S-suho... AAARRGGHH ini sangat... s-ak-kit" rintih Lay lagi yang tak tahu bahwa Suho tengah mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Ayolah Lay jangan terlalu egois, apa kau tau bagaimana keadaan Suho yang kau panggil itu?.

"AARRGGGHHH"

.

.

.

**ChanBaek Side**

"Ya! Tiang listrik berjalan! Turunkan aku!" ucap seorang namja cantik lebih tepatnya seperti bentakkan dan perintah. Karena merasa risih dengan orang asing yang tiba – tiba saja menggendongnya tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu.

**TAP**

Chanyeol yang awalnya tengah melompati dahan pohon – pohon kini menapaki kakinya di tanah karena Baekhyun yang sedari tadi meronta ingin di turunkan. Tiang listrik berjalan? Oh ayolah Baekhyun, aku yakin Chanyeol takkan mengerti apa itu tiang listrik.

Chanyeol menyerngitkan dahinya menatap heran objek cantik yang sangat cerewet. "apa itu tiang listrik?". Gubrak!

"ah.. ani... lupakan saja"cetus Baekhyun mulai berjalan sendirian mendahului Chanyeol. Hei Baekhyun! Bahkan kau baru 7 jam yang lalu datang ke sini, bagaimana bisa kau berjalan mendahului Chanyeol eoh?.

"Ya! Kenapa meninggalkanku? Apa kau yakin arah jalanmu itu benar eoh?" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil saat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik badannya menghadap Chanyeol.

"kalau begitu ayo... dan ya! Aku punya nama! Byun Baekhyun! Ingat itu" cetus Baekhyun mempout bibirnya imut.

"Baekhyun-ah... kau tak mau tau siapa namaku?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah kesal. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai karena posisi Baekhyun memang tak terlalu jauh darinya.

"baiklah siapa namamu tuan tinggi?"tanya Baekhyun dengan nada meremehkan. "Pheonix de Chanyeol kau bisa panggil aku Chanyeol saja, aku penguasa api, ahli dalam hal mantra dan juga aku dapat membuat seekor burung raksasa patuh padaku"

**CUIT***apaan ini -_-*

Tiba – tiba muncul seekor burung api yang sangat besar terbang menuju Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "huuaaa... eomma...ada raksasa yang ingin menangkap anakmu ini...hhhuuuaaaa... eomma tolong Baekkie..."teriak Baekhyun dan kemudian berlari entah kemana.

"astaga! Baekhyun-ah!"panik Chanyeol lalu mengejar Baekhyun. Harusnya matahari sudah menampakkan cahayanya. Tapi karena pohon kehidupan sangat lemah kemungkinan besar planet ini akan hancur dalam waktu dekat. Pagi yang gelap dan juga sunyi di hutan tersebut menjadi sangat kacau saat Baekhyun mulai berteriak dan berlari.

"hosh... mungkin ini hari sialku.. hosh.." Baekhyun berhenti berlari tepat di depan sebuah jurang. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apakah makhluk mengerikan itu mengikutinya. Mata Baekhyun menangkap siluet seorang namja dengan postur tinggi dan juga eum... sangat tampan menurutnya dan author* *

"Chan- hhuuuaaa"belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan kata – katanya tanah tempatnya berpijak menjadi retak dan kemudian jebol kebawah(?).

"BAEKHYUN..."

"Huaaaaaaa"

**TBC~**

**Hhmm... Readersnim ada saran gak buat siapa yang jadi Main Couple disini?...yang paling banyak Rei jadiin main Couple deh :D**. Yosh mohon di Rievew karna Rei butuh pendukung . Mianhae kalo makin gaje+abal. Karena ini adalah hobi barunya Rei Rievew yah readersnim *kissu atu2*#dilemparbaskom

**Balasana Review:**

**Azura Lynn Gee: hhmmm itu masih rahasiaXD. Ceritanya menarik? Hahaha Rei pikir ni FF gak akan menarik :D. Jangan lupa Review lagi ya*deepbow***

**Dian Deer: ini FF sayangku *plaak. Pendek? Hhmmm nanti Rei panjangin lagi hubungannya*plaakk*. Soal ChenMin itu masih RAHASIA*capslock keinjekbanci*. Jangan lupa Review lagi ya*deepbow***

**Riyoung Kim: hahaha makasih ya :D. Ni udah lanjut kok Jangan lupa Review lagi ya*deepbow*. Gak apa2... next chap musti Review ya*maksa*.**

**Putriii: soal Taemin kita liat aja di chap berikutnya XD. Benarkah Chen bakalan bunuh Xiumin? O_O. Kalau Xiumin mati berarti ni FF end dong?*tampangmikir*. Nih dah lanjut sayang ku Jangan lupa Review lagi ya*deepbow*.**

**Ajib4ff: pendek ya? Hahaha nanti Rei panjangin lagi. Hahahaha ikut jadi peramalkan gak apa ._.v*plakk*. Iya nanti kalau berkumpul Rei gak bisa bagi rata dialog :D. Hahahaha ide bagus tuh... mereka berLovey Dovey ria pas di perjalanan XD. See you too...*kissu*#plakk direbus#. Jangan lupa Review lagi ya*deepbow***

**AYUnhomin: eh? JJ siapa tu?. Hahahaha emang*poorXiumin*#plakk digampar Chen. Jangan lupa Review lagi ya*deepbow***

**Lovely yewook: hahahaha tenang aja say, Rei bakalan buat Taemin jadi sadis banget disini*loh?* Kidding... ni udah lanjut Jangan lupa Review lagi ya*deepbow***


	5. Chapter 5

Title : **Trap In the Other Demension**

Author : Rei Ame

Rate : T *rate paling aman *

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo and other seiiring berlanjutnya FF ini.

Pairing : All Exo couple (official pair)

Genre : Fantasy berlebihan, Action(?),Drama,Romance(?),DLL

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy berlebihan saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. FF ini terinspirasi dari FF yang pernah saya baca disalah satu blog dan juga dari sebuah buku cerita yang saya dapat dari Mie Gemez#kkyyaa masih hobi makan mie itu#. Terimaksih kepada author dan juga buku itu. Terimaksih karena telah memberikan saya banyak Inspirasi.

Summary : sebuah kelompok camping dari sekolahnya terperangkap dalam sebuah lubang dimensi yang membuat mereka terjebak di sebuah tempat aneh atau lebih tepatnya membawa mereka ke sebuah planet yang ada diluar sistem tata surya. **IT'S YAOI!.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilempartruksampah* Rei bawa FF bergenri Fantasy berlebihan nih . Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Ame****Fujoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**KrisTao Side**

"ya! Kau namja tiang listrik! Cepat turunkan aku!" perintah seorang namja bersurai hitam lembut yang tengah meronta – ronta minta di turunkan.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang tiang listrik eoh?!" ucap seorang namja yang tingginya di atas normal bersurai pirang yang tangah menggendong namja bersuraai hitam.

"eh? Kau tau apa itu tiang listrik?"tanya namja yang ada di gendongan yang ternyata adalah Huang Zi Tao.

"kau pikir aku tak tahu eoh? Tiang listrik sangat tinggi dan mempunyai kabel hitam panjang yang ada ditiap kompleks rumah" jelas namja bersurai pirang itu.

"baiklah... namaku Huang Zi Tao, keturunan China dan pindah ke Korea, bagaimana dengan mu tiang listrik?" tanya Tao dengan nada bercanda di akhir kalimatnya.

"ya! Aaaiiissshhh... aku Veu Kriseu kau bisa memanggilku Kris, aku pangeran tertampan di Exo planet dan aku penguasa elemen api dan juga aku bisa terbang secepat angin di udara tanpa sayap. Hhhhmmm ah ya aku punya peliharaan namanya Ace" jelas Kris yang ternyata menggendong Tao dan enggan menurunkannya.

"apa kau pernah ke Bumi?" tanya Tao dengan penasaran. "pernah... hhhmmm kalau tidak salah 5 tahun yang lalu... setelah itu pamanku menyuruhku pulang dan aku tidak pernah kesana lagi" setelah menjelaskannya pada Tao, Kris merasa sangat merindukan sekolahnya, teman – temannya dan juga seseorang yang sangat di sukai.

"namamu di bumi? Apa namamu jika di bumi?" tanya Tao menyelidiki, entah apa yang dipikirkan namja panda ini yang jelas dia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran pada seorang Kris.

"Wu Yi Fan, teman – temanku di bumi memanggilku Kris"

**DEG**

Tunggu! Tadi Kris bilang namanya Wu Yi Fan? Oh ayolah Tao kau takkan menyangka yang tidak – tidakkan?.

"Kris gege! Benarkah ini kau?" karena kegirangan Tao memeluk leher Kris dengan sangat erat. Aneh, tadi dia meronta ingin turun dari gendongan Kris, kini dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya menyusuri hutan dan mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan padanya. Tunggu namja ingin memanggilnya Kris gege? Bagi Kris hanya ada satu orang yang suka memanggilnya dengan embel – embel gege.

Mungkinkah ini Zi Taonya? Mungkinkah namja ini tetangga Kris yang belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya saat gerhana membuka jalan pulangnya?

"Zi Tao? Kau Tao si panda?"Kris menolehkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat Tao yang kiini memeluk lehernya kuat. Tao mengangguk "Kris ge si tiang listrik" sambung Tao.

'**Kris ge si tiang listrik, naga jelek, naga pervert wweekkk' **

Seberkas memori masa lalu terbayang kembali di otaknya.

'**Tao si panda, Ya! Kungfu panda kembali kau! Jika tidak gege akan membuang mu ini'**

Sungguh kenangan yang sangat indah.

'**hiks.. hiks... Kris ge jahat! Tao kan belum bilang Goodbye... hiks..awas kalau kita bertemu lagi Tao akan gigit telinga Kris ge! Hiks..'**

Kris tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya, jika saja saat itu ia datang berpamitan pada Tao, dia pasti tidak akan ada di Exo planet.

"ARGHH... Ya! Kenapa kau gigit telingaku?" Kris menurunkan Tao dari gendongannya dan kemudian mengusap telinga kanannya.

Tao yang di turunkan secara tidek elit tadi kini hanya bisa terduduk di tanah sambil mengusap pantatnya.

"hhwwaaaa... Kris ge jahat! Appo..." Tao mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut*kkyyaaaa Hyung...*

"hahahahaha...siapa suruh gigit telinga orang?" Kris tertawa terbahak – bahak. Tak di sangka Tao adalah bagian dari kristal Exo, tapi dengan begini dia bisa bertemu dan bersama kembali dengan pandanya.

**KRETEK***apaan ini -_-*

Suara ranting pohon kering yang patah membuat Kris menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Tao berdiri sekarang"perintah Kris dengan suara yang agak pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Tao. Mengerti akan perintah Kris, Tao berdiri dan berdiri dibelakang Kris.

**SYUUT**

Sebuah anak panah meluncur dengan sangat cepat kearah mereka. "Tao! Merunduk" perintah Kris dan kemudian anak panah itu meleset mengenai pohon di belakang mereka.

**BRAK**

Pohon tersebut tumbang. Membuat Kris bertambah panik, pasalnya kekuatan mereka takkan bisa bertahan jika yang menyerang adalah anak buah Yoona.

"gege..Tao takut.." lirih Tao

.

.

.

**ChenMin Side**

Lama Xiumin menutup matanya tapi ia sama sekali tak merasakan rasa sakit, bukankah Chen mengarahkan petirnya padanya?. Aneh, dengan hati – hati Xiumin membuka matanya dan melihat Chen berjalan ke arahnya.

"hyung kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Chen dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Saat Chen berjalan kearah Xiumin dan saat mereka berpapasan "hyung lihat di belakang mu" perintah Chen sedikit berbisik.

Xiumin pun menurut dan melihat kebelakangnya. "omona!"kaget Chen dengan mata yang membulat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sesosok tubuh terkapar tak berdaya di tanah dengan kulit terbakar dan juga matanya memutih. Bau gosong menyeruak ke segala tempat.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Xiumin sedikit membentak. "dia ingin membunuh mu, lihat di tangannya ada sebilah pisau yang siap masuk ke sini" jawab Chen kemudian menunjuka letak jangtungnya.

Xiumin terdiam cukup lama dengan keterkejutannya. "kau harus menjaga kristal mu dari orang yang ingin mengambilnya. Kristal itu adalah jantungmu, karena dari lahir kau tak memiliki jantung"

"mwo?! Da-dari lahir aku tak memiliki jantung?" sepertinya Xiumin sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Chen, pasalnya bagaimana ia bisa tau jikaXiumin terlahir tanpa jantung? Padahalkan Chen tak pernah ke bumi sebelumnya.

"lihat ini" Chen meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat pada dada Xiumin dan melafalkan sebuah mantra pendek. Dan seketiaka kristal itu bereaksi dengan bersinar lebih terang dan juga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"AAKKHH... Chen hen-hentikan UUUGGHH appo... neomu appo" pinta Xiumin sambil memegangi dadanya. Rasanya seperti jantung kalian ingin keluar dari tempatnya secara paksa.

Chen segera menarik jarinya dan Xiumin pun kembali tenang. "tadi itu apa?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"hhhmmm itu adalah mantra mengambil secara paksa kristal mu.. hehehehehe aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau kristal itu penting bagimu... dan bingo! Kau kesakitan saataku mencoba menariknya"jelas Chen nyenngir gaje(?).

"nah sekarang ayo kita lihat seberapa hebat kekuatanmu hyung" sambung Chen. "bagaimana caranya?"tanya Xiumin dengan alis terangkat.

"hhmm sepertinya akan sangat sulit karena aku yakin kau tak pernah menggunakannya saat di bumi kan? Jadi kita akan mulai dari bawah" ucap Chen kemudian menengadah menatap langit.

"apa yang kau lihat?"tanya Xiumin ikut menatap langit. "sepertinya kita tak punya banyak waktu, lihat! Mataharinya menghilang otomatis bulan takkan bisa bersinar tanpa matahari. Pohon kehidupan juga semakin melemah, segel MAMA akan segera lepas dan membebeskan sesuatu yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ada"jelas Chen sambil menunjuk langit gelap yang kosong tanpa ada yang menghiasi.

**KRIIUUK***apa ini -_-*

"hyung? Kau lapar?"tanya Chen saat telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat aneh menurutnya.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk, tangan kirinya memegang perutnya dan tangan kanannya membentuk huruf v._.

"kalau begitu ayo ke desa sebelah... disana banyak makanan dan semoga saja orang – orang di sana masih banyak yang hidup" ucap Chen dengan nada lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

"benarkah ada pedesaan disini?" tanya Xiumin dengan mata berbinar lucu. Chen hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menarik tangan Xiumin berjalan menuju suatu perkotaan yang letaknya memang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo Side**

**GGRRAAA**

"hhhuuaaa... Kai!"

Kyungsoo berteriak keras saat seekor singa besar berada teepat dihadapannya. Bahkan kini dia bisa merasakan nafas singa itu menerpa wajhanya. Satu yang ada dipikirang Kyungsoo 'aku akan mati'.

Ayolah jika Kyungsoo mati sekarang maka ff ini akan end secara tidak elit#abaikan. Baiklah yang perlu di lakukan Kyungsoo hanya tenang dan jangan panik. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia tenang jika singa itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya?.

'jika aku penguasa elemen bumi maka aku pasti bisa membelah tanah ini agar singa itu tak memakanku. Tapi bagaimana? Ayo Kyungsoo berpikirlah' batin Kyungsoo yang terus berdoa dalam hati.

**GRRAAAHHH**

Singa besar itu menggeram membuka mulutnya memamerkan betapa tajamnya gigi – gigi yang siap mencabik – cabik dirinya.

**BRAK  
BUGH**

Kyungsoo tidak merasa sakit di sekitar tubuhnya, dia membuka matanya perlahan dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah ruang kosong kecil seukuran dengan tubuhnya sangat gelap.

Gelap. Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo lihat, dia merasa berada di dalam tanah karena dinding di sana sangat kasar. Kyungsoo yang dalam posisi duduku menekuk lututnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas kepalanya kini mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi padanya.

"Kyungsoo? Kau ada di dalam?" panggil sebuah suara. Dia merasa sangat kenal dengan suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kai? Kai-ah.. kau diluar? Keluarkan aku dari sini"teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam bongkahan batu yang mengurung dirinya.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega. Ayolah Kai, Kyungsoo takkan bisa melihat senyum indahmu jika kau tak ingin membantunya keluar dari bongkahan batu yang mengurungnya.

"ikuti kata hati mu... dan kau akan bebas, pikirkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan hyung..."jelas Kai lagi dengan sedikit berteriak agar Kyungsoo mendengarnya. Hei Kyungsoo tentu saja belum tuli pasti ia akan mendengar apa yang kau ucaapkan tanpa harus berteriak.

Hening beberapa saat karena Kai setia menunggu Kyungsoo berhasil menggunakan pikirannya dan juga kekuatan batu yang ada di dalamnya.

**BRAK**

Bongkahan batu yang mengurungnya kini menjadi rata dengan tanah dan menampakkan sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk memeluk lututnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk "Kyungsoo-ah...ayo buka mata mu... _i know you can use that stone well_(aku tahu kau bisa menggunakan batu itu dengan baik)" puji Kai sambil menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menatap mata indah seorang Kai No Veu yang membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"kau hebat hyung... pakai ini agar G.d si naga tak menemukan kita"ucap Kai memberikan sebuah jubah hitam yang sama dengannya. Kyungsoo menatap bingung jubah yang di berikan Kai padanya.

"kita akan pergi ke desa tetangga untuk mendapatkan makanan dan juga tempat tinggal. Kemungkinan besar desa terdekat adalah Earth Nasion, dan kemungkinan juga tempat itu sudah hancur...jadi kita bisa memanfaatkan beberapa tempat disana untuk melatih kekuatan mu hyung..." jelas Kai sambil melihat Kyungsoo tengah memakai jubahnya.

"eeuumm...Kai-ah, kenapa kau memanggilku hyung?"

"itu karena umurmu lebih tua dariku, jika disini umurmu sudah 1200 tahun dan umurku 1000 tahun" jawab Kai dengan senyuman seperti anak sd yang baru mendapat nilai 100.

"mwo?!"

**TBC~**

Ini TBC or END aja? Saya liatin yang ninggalin jejak Cuma dikit. Berarti FF ini gak dapat respon yang baik. Saya berpikir pengen ngapus ni FF. Gimana pendapat readers?.

Yosh! Ini sudah Chap 5 dan saya belum merasa kalau FF ini layak publish atau tidak. Tapi saya mohon Reviewnya karena jika responnya baik maka FF ini saya lanjut. Jika responnya gak bagus maka FF ini akan saya hapus.

Review Please*wink bareng D.o*

Terimaksih buat yang udah ngeReview :D dan juga SiDers yang baca tapi males Review :D

**Balasan Review**

**siscaMinstalove: nahloh(?) serem ya? Padahal itu belum seram dalam kamus(?) FF saya. Rei bisa lebih sadis dari pada mereka semua.. hahahaha*evillaugh*. Nahloh? Satu – satu tanyanya sayang*pllaaak. KaiSoo? Bisa Rei pirtimbangkan berapa kilonya(?) nahloh? Hahahah ketularan virusmu nih Chingu :D Review lagi ya...*deepbow***

**ajib4ff: hhmm kalo KrisTao jgn di tanya lagi.. karena Rei itu KrisTao shipper akut tingkat uke(?). ChenMin? Nah ni ChenMin udah muncul... hahaha Rei emang sadis dan gak adil#KIDDING*caps keinjek banci*. Nih dah lanjut.. :D Review lagi ya...*deepbow*.**

**AYUnhomin: oh Jae-ma toh. Hhhmm kyaknya gak deh eh? Tapi gak tau juga lah ya..soalnya Rei bisa aja berubah pikiran :D. Review lagi ya...*deepbow***

**Lovely yewook: celaka? Siapa yang celaka? Satu – satu nanyanya sayang#plaak. Hahahaha Rei suka buat org penasaran soalnya :D. Tapi Rei gak suka kalau org yang buat Rei penasaran*egois*#plakk. Nih dah lanjut :D Review lagi ya...*deepbow***

**Riyoung Kim: iya ntar deh Rei pikirin... nih dah lanjut :D Review lagi ya...*deepbow***

**Kim Panda: annyeong Panda :D. Hehehehe mianhae*hiks..hiks#plaakk aLay. Hehehe Rei gak jago buat adegan romantis, ntar Rei usahaain ne:D*kissu#plakk dibakar#. Kalo soal bahasa Rei gak tau kalo bhsanya kurang fromal atau berlebit2(?) soalnya Rei bingung mau buat kata – kata yang gimana takutnya salh... mianhae kalau bahsanya kurang dimengerti... mm gak pa2 kok kan semua org punya hak ****. *kissu #plaak*direbus. Nih dah lanjut :D Review lagi ya...*deepbow***

**dian deer: yah kenapa juga mereka bisa dengan mudahnya di lacak musuh?*plaakk. Hahaha jangan diabetes sayang ntar HunHan ship berkurang lagi*plaak#dibakar. Review lagi ya...*deepbow***

**LuExoKyuElf: ne, gak pa2 kok... ****.iya ntar Rei buatinHunHan yg paling manis mpe diabetes kaya "dian deer". Review lagi ya...*deepbow***

**YeolliePark: sabar ya saeng :D eonnie lagi berusaha buat nyatuin mereka(?). iya ya? Tuh si kkamjong kemana? Berani – braninya dia ninggaling nae Kyungie sendirian... lah? Kalo di 'makan' ama Kai si eonnie setuju banget malah pengen liat biar 'Live'*yadong kumat*. Hihihi iya nih saeng... kokk tau? dukun yaaaaa...*plakk. I'm waiting for the next chapter saeng... kalo i'm waiting for us itu artinya aku menunggu untuk kita(?).Review lagi ya...*deepbow***

**NanaFujoshi: iya amantu... nih dah lanjut Review lagi ya...*deepbow***

**MeeChan Hikaru: yeayyy... kalo Xiumin dibunuh beneran ntar ni FF tamat dong?. Taemin? Hontou arimasen tomo:D(gak juga kok chingu). Nih dah lanjut Review lagi ya...*deepbow***

**Azura Lynn Gee: hahahahaha gue suka gaya loe*tos bareng* hahahaha itulah si Baekhyun ntah napa2 aja minta turun tuh kan jadinya dikejar :D ama Pheonix mesumXD*plaakk. Review lagi ya...*deepbow***


	6. Chapter 6

Title : **Trap In the Other Demension**

Author : Rei Ame

Rate : T *rate paling aman *

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo and other seiiring berlanjutnya FF ini.

Pairing : All Exo couple (official pair)

Genre : Fantasy berlebihan, Action(?),Drama,Romance(?),DLL

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy berlebihan saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. FF ini terinspirasi dari FF yang pernah saya baca disalah satu blog dan juga dari sebuah buku cerita yang saya dapat dari Mie Gemez#kkyyaa masih hobi makan mie itu#. Terimaksih kepada author dan juga buku itu. Terimaksih karena telah memberikan saya banyak Inspirasi.

Summary : sebuah kelompok camping dari sekolahnya terperangkap dalam sebuah lubang dimensi yang membuat mereka terjebak di sebuah tempat aneh atau lebih tepatnya membawa mereka ke sebuah planet yang ada diluar sistem tata surya. **IT'S YAOI!.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilempartruksampah* Rei bawa FF bergenri Fantasy berlebihan nih . Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Ame****Fujoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**HunHan Side**

Suasana menjadi sangat Hening saat seseorang mendobrak paksa untuk masuk kedalam rumah pohon mereka. "aku tau kau ada disini Sehun-ah... ouh... apakah Luhan bersama mu?"

Luhan membulatkkan matanya terkejut saat seseorang itu mengetahui namnya. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal kan Luhan baru saja masuk ke Exo planet sekitar 24 jam yang lalu?.

Keringat dingin terus mengucur melewati pelipis namja imut yang namanya baru disebutkan oleh seorang yang sangat misterius. Sehun yang mengtahui hal itu langsung menjentikkan jarinya dan waaallaa... lampu ruangan itu kembalimenyala.

"sudah menyerah Sehun-ah?" tanya suara itu dengan nada sedikit centil sambil memainkan sebuah pedang katana yang sangat tajam.

"Luhan...apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah keluar arraseo?!" bisik Sehun dan kemudian berdiri berjalan menghempiri orang yang baru saja mendobrak paksa dan menghancurkan pintu rumah pohonya.

"lama tak jumpa Hyun Ji-ah" sapa Sehun dengan senyum getirnya. "dimana kau sembunyikan jiwa adikku eoh?!" tanya seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut panjang sepunggung yang di panggil Hyun Ji itu.

"maksud mu? jiwa Jee Ji? Ha! Bahkan kau saja tak tahu dimana jiwanya apalagi aku, dia sendiri yang menyerahkan jiwanya pada Lord jadi bagaimana bisa kau bertanya tentang jiwa saengmu yang telah dia berikan demi orang lain eoh?!"jawab Sehun sedikit menyindir sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding sebelah kiri tepat dihadapan Hyun Ji.

"bukankah kau pangeran di istana keparat itu? Dan saat kau tau adikku jadi korban kekejaman Lord kenapa kau tak menolongnya Sehun-ah?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum getir dan berjalan mendekati gadis yang kini tengah diam sambil mengenggam pedang katananya erat di tangan kanannya, membuat gadis itu sedikit bergerak mundur menuju pintu yang tadi didobraknya.

"saat itu, saat aku sekarat. Apa kau rela menolongku Hyun Ji-ah? Kau lebih memilih adikmu yang jelas – jelas telah mengkhianati mu...dasar Yeoja Pabbo!"sindir Sehun menyeringai.

"tapi aku merelakan batu itu agar kau tetap hidup Sehun-ah, harusnya aku yang ada di posisimu tapi karna kau 'dulu'nya adalah temanku jadi aku merelakan batu itu utnuk mu. hah.. masa lalu... ingin bertarung katana denganku?" ajak Hyun Ji yang menatap dingin Sehun dengan bola mata merahnya. Hyun Ji terlihat seperti monster jika sudah mengeluarkan mata merahnya.

Luhan mendengar semua apa yang dikatakan oleh yeoja yang bernama Hyun Ji itu. 'dulu' adalah temanku? Itulah yang Luhan herankan. Jika mereka pernah berteman tapi kenapa Sehun membunuh adik Hyun Ji? Tapi apa maksud dari kata – kata Sehun yang dulu pernah mengalami nasib sekarat? Dan juga apa maksud perkataan Hyun Ji?. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dikepala Luhan.

"oh satu lagi, bisakah ajak Luhanmu bergabung dengan kita?"

Sehun terlihat mengepalkan tangnya merasa kesal dan di remehkan. Baiklah jika gadis itu ingin bertarung apa salah memenuhi keinginannya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang mau?.

"maaf saja... Luhan tidak bisa bergabung karena kau tak pantas melawannya arraseo?!" jawab Sehun tapi lebih dominan sebagai bentakkan.

"kua akan menyesal membangunkannya Sehun-ah"

**TRANG**

Sura benda jatam beradu dengan sangat cepat. Luhan hanya dapat melihat Sehun yang tengah melindunginya dari balik sofa, tak jauh dari Sehun yang tengah mengadu katana mereka.

Luhan sangat ingin menolong Sehun tapi apa daya, bahkan dia sendiri belum tau bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatannya. Sehun tengah menahan katana Hyun Ji dengan sangat kuat dan cepat. Tapi ingatkah ia? Bahwa pohon kehidupan tengah melemah? Batu yang menjadi penopang hidupnya pasti takkan kuat jika terus digunakan.

'Hosh...shit hosh.. kekuatanku tak bisa bertahan lama' batin Sehun. Hyun Ji yang melihat itu tersenyum senang karena ia yakin bahwa Sehun takkan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"**eonnie...aku punya permintaan"**

Tiba – tiba saja Ingatan tentang masa lalu itu muncul di benak Hyun Ji. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan kenangan itu tapi kenapa ingatan itu membuat hatinya luluh pada permintaan adiknya.

"**apa itu?"**

"**jika kau melihat orang yang butuh pertolongan maka bantulah dia"**

"**dari mana kau belajar kata – kata itu Jee Ji-ah?"**

"**dari Sehun. Saat itu ia membantuku"**

Sebuah kenangan yang sangat manis yang harus berakhir di pemakaman mimpi di mana semua ingatan telah dilupakannya.

**BRAK***apaan ini -_-. Anggep aja suara pedang jatuh ._.v*

Hyun Ji menjatuhkan katanya kelantai dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan dingin dengan warna mata yang kembali menghitam.

"mian Sehun-ah..kurasa permainan kita berhenti sampai disini dulu, Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi dan saat hari itu tiba mungkin kita bisa bermain lagi" ucap Hyun Ji mengeluarkan jam pasir mininya dari saku jubah hitamnya.

"eoh?" sungguh membingungkan. Awalnya musuhmu ingin bertarung dan sekarang dia melepaskanmu begitu saja? Apakah ia hanya ingin bermain – main eoh?.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu, karena aku tak bisa berlama – lama disini" Hyun Ji berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya sebelum keluar meninggalkan rumah itu ia sempat berucap...

"jika kita bertemu lagi maka saat itu akan jadi hari yang besar. Katakan pada peramal itu kalau aku juga akan mematahkan ramalannya dan membunuhnya. Sampai jumpa"

.

.

.

**SuLay Side**

"AARRGGHH" Rintih Lay sambil terus menatap Suho yang tengah mengalami hal sama dengannya. "Lay tahan sedikit jika itu sakit arra?"

Lay hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap menahan segala rasa sakit di dalam tubuhnya.

**Muere se Vier no Veu**

Suho melafalkan satu kalimat mantra sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya didada kiri Lay. Mantra yang cukup untuk menahan rasa sakit yang melanda Lay tapi itu akan berakibat buruk pada Suho sendiri. Kristal yang selama ini emnopang hidup Suho akan melemah sangat melemah. Kristal itu hanya akan bangkit saat salah satu klan keturunan unicorn menyembuhkannya.

Lay berhenti berteriak sakit tapi sebagai gantinya Suho lah yang kin tengah menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. "S-suho?" panggil Lay panik saat melihat keadaan Suho.

"uhuk.. masih sakitkah...uhhuk?" tanya Suho sambil terbatuk – batuk. Darah segar keeluar sangat deras dari sudut kanan bibir Suho.

**BUGH**

"SUHO!" panggil Lay saat tubuh Suho ambruk. Dengan cekatan ia memangku Suho yang tak sadarkan diri di tanah temaptnya berpijak*cielah bahsamu Thor*

"Minahae...Pabbo! hiks...Mianhae..palli..Ireonna ireonna Suho-ah"isak Lay sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dada kiri Suho.

**Le vue rui de earte**

Lay mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang terlintas di otaknya sambil memejamkan matanya. "aku ingat semua... aku bahkan mengingatmu hyung... bangunlah aku mohon"lirih Lay masih dalam posisi mata terpejam.

"SUHO!" Lay terkejut saat sebuah tangan menyentuuh pipinya. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya Lay saat Suho tengah menatapnya sayu sambil mengelus pipinya.

Ah Suho kau sadar? kau telah membuat Lay mengkhawatirkanmu dan sekarang kau malah membuatnya berblushing ria dengan rona pink manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"jinjayo? Kau ingat semuanya? Kalau begitu siapa nama mu?"tanya Suho dengan nada sedikit bercanda di dalamnya.

"Ya! Aiisshh jinja! Kau?!... hhhwaaaa aku bisa gila... Luhan ge..." ucap Lay ngelantur frustasi. "tapi bagaimana kau bisa ingat semuanya?"tanya Suho penasaran dengan posisi masih betah tiduran di paha Lay*Suho hyung genit*#pllaakk.

"kau?! Mantra yang kau baca tadi salah Pabbo, itu mantra pengingat yang kau campur dengan mantra tingkat 10. Kau mau cari mati eoh?!" kesal Lay tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau di dalam kalimat tersebut masih terselip nada khawatir tingkat uke(?).

"mianhae...kalimatnya hampir mirip jadi aku susah membedakannya... waktu Jaejong hyung menyuruhku memisahkan kedua mantra itu aku malah menggabungkannya bukan memmisahkannya"

"baiklah... ayo ke permukaan, aku merasa risih jika harus berada di dasar danau ini denganmu"ajak Lay mulai membantu Suho duduk.

"kenapa harus keatas? Aku lebih suka disini..."pinta Suho dengan tampang memelas.

"aaiisshhh kau ingat? Kita harus mengungsi ke desa tetangga supaya bisa makan, dapat tempat istirahat, dan juga cari perbekalan nanti. Kau harus melatih kekuatanmu dengan Kris ge atau Chanyeol" jelas Lay panjang x lebar = luas persegi panjang XD*plakk*

"lah? Kenapa aku?"

"karna setahuku kau itu belum bisa membedakan mantra dan juga air mu itu harus dilatih dengan apinya Kris ge atau Chanyeol" ucap Lay sedikit emosi. Sebenarnya yang Uke disini siapa yang Seme siapa?.*plakk

.

.

.

**ChanBaek Side**

"Pheo... ayo tangkap Baekhyun..." ucap Chanyeol pada seekor burung pheonix raksasa. Seakan mengerti Pheo terbang kedalam Jurang tersebut demi menolong Baekhyun yang jatuh karena kecerobohannya juga.*poor Baekkie -_-*pllaaakk

"aaiiisshhh sungguh merepotkan... padahalkan Pheo hanya ingin bertemu saja, kenapa malah takut?" umpat Chanyeol kesal sambil berdiri di atas menunggu Pheo membawa Baekhyunnya kembali.

"hhhuuaaaa Chanyeol..."teriak Baekhyun saat Pheo berhasil membawa keluar Baekhyun dari jurang tersebut. Oh ayolah Baekhyun, Pheo hanya ingin menolong mu jadi tak bisakah kau diam?.

"Pheo..."panggil Chanyeol

**TAP**

Pheo mendarat dengan mulus ditanah. Baekhyun sedikit tenang di punggung Pheo saat mereka sudah menapak pada tanah.

"astaga... kau kenapa Baekhyun-ah?"tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Pheo. Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab dan malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol... aku tak tau caranya turun" ucap Baekhyun.

#GUBRAk

Ayolah Baekhyun kau hanya perlu melompat. Apa kau lupa cara bagaimana melompat turun eoh?.

'ini terlalu tinggi..hhuuuaaaa eomma...' batin Baekhyun frustasi sambil melihat kebawah. Sepertinya Uri Chanyeol tak sadar kalau Pheo berukuran sangat besar dan tinggi jadi wajarkan jika Baekhyun tak tau cara turun dari atas sana?

"lompatlah..."titah Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya menatap Baekhyun seolah memberitahu aku-akan-menangkap-mu.

Baekhyun yang awalnya ragu pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk melompat. Dan...

**HAP**

Chanyeol menangkap Baekhyun dengan cekatan. Tapi sayang mereka terjatuh ketanah dengan posisi Baekhyun di atas Chanyeol. Tapi lebih parah lagi! Bibir manis Baekhyun mendarat tepat dibibir Chanyeol.

Wow! Kau hebat Baekhyun, bisa merebut 1st Kiss Chanyeol yang telah Chanyeol lindungi selama 1000 tahun lebih lamanya*author lebay*.

Pheo yang melihat itu hanya bingung. Baru pertama ini ia bisa melihat Chanyeol mencium seseorang tepat dibibirnya. Sekali lagi tepat di BIBIRnya pemirsa*lebay*pllaaakk#.

'manis...sangat manis' batin Chanyeol masih setia dengan posisi mereka yang menguntungkan Chanyeol. Selama ini Chanyeol menolak mencium seseorang dengan alasan malaslah, rasanya anehlah,dll. Ini juga 1st Kiss Baekhyun loh...berarti tu bibir gak perjaka lagi XD*yadong kumat*

Tanpa membuang kesempatan yang ada Chanyeol mulai menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut. Baekhyun terlihat membelalakan matanya saat Chanyeol mulai mengemut(?) bibirnya.

'omo! Aku berciuman dengan tiang berjalan...'batin Baekhyun histeris. Tapi sebenarnya dia tak menolak apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya.*halaah..bilang aja bang Baekkie nafsu*

*anggep aja ada suara Pheo yang ganggu kissu ChanBaek*

Mendengar suara Pheo yang nyaring bagaikan teriak pake toa*ngawurdeh*. Membuat ChanBaek harus menghentikan adegan kissu mereka yang hampir memasuki tahap Hot itu.

Baekhyun dengan sangat cepat beranjak dari posisi yang membuat yadongnya kumat. Cahneyol segera duduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia tengah blushing parah dengan menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

'iisshh...dasar burung sialan.. aku rebus baru tau kau'umpat Baekhyun dalam hati sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dari pertama bertemu Baekhyun telah jatuh dalam pesona dari seorang Pheonix de Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang Love at First sight.

'aaaiiissshhh...awas kau Pheo, kau takkan ku kasih makan selama 2 hari'umpat Chanyeol kesal sama seperti Baekhyun.

"eeuummmm anu...itu-"

Ucap keduanya serentak. "eh? Kau saja yang duluan" ucap Baekhyun yang merasa sangat canggung.

"hhmm...aku-...aku ...mianhae..."ucap Chanyeol terbata sambil menatap Baekhyun. "aku juga...mianhae.."lirih Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"eeuummm Pheo..bisa kau tinggalkan kami"pinta Chanyeol karna tak ingin diganggu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pheo pun mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi meninggalkan majikannya dengan tatapan aneh bin ajaib.

"euumm...Baekhyun-ah"panggil Chanyeol merangkak mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya langsung membulat sempurna. Sepertinya mata Kyungsoo tertukar dengan mata Baekhyun hari ini.

Chanyeol! Wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajahnya bahkan Chanyeol semakin mengeleminasi jarak yang ada diantara mereka. Hahahahaha lihat perbuatanmu Chanyeol, kau membuat Baekhyun berblushing parah.

"a-apa?"tanya Baekhyun gugup seraya berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya. "kau ingin tau apa kekuatanmu?" tanya Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa dalam hati.

"sini aku tunjukkan" ucap Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir Baekhyun sedikit melumatnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya (lagi). Tapi dalam hati ia sangat senang XD.

.

.

.

**KrisTao Side**

Sesosok tubuh keluar dari balik pohon menampakkan tubuh cantiknya dengan jubah hitam yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"kau?!" kaget Kris saat melihat siapa yang mengunjungi nya dan juga Tao. "hi Kris oppa... lama tak jumpa ne?" sapa sosok itu dengan ramah. Sudah bisa ditebak bahwa yang keluar adalah seorang yeoja karena suaranya dan juga tubuh rampingnya.

"eoh?! Yang benar saja...untuk apa kau kembali ke sini? Apa Yoona si nenek gila itu yang membangunkanmu hingga bisa kembali lagu kesini?" cetus Kris dengan ekspresi datarnya dan terkesan agak dingin.

"kau?! Ingin cari mati eoh?! Dan kau yang berambut hitam! Kalian akan mati dan Lord akan bebas..."ucap yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Jee Ji. Ternyata Jee Ji sangat ccepat menemukan mangsanya.

"hhhmmmm siapa yang duluan kubunuh ya?"

"kau yang akan mati untuk yang kedua kalinya" ucap Kris sinis dengan mata tajamnya. "ah ya! Krsi kau keberatan kalau partner mu yang duluan aku bunuh?" tanya Jee Ji dengan nada dibuat sok imut.

"berani kau menyentuhnya seujung jari... maka kau akan berakhir di pemakaman dan takkan pernah bangun lagi"ancam Kris sambil menahan amarahnya. Tao yang di belakangnya ketakutan setangah hidup(?).

"ayo mulai" ajak Jee Ji kemudian menggerakkan jarinya. Dan timbulah beberapa jarum yang sangat tajam dari dalam tanah. Liontin yang diberikan Yoona memang sangat berguna.

**SYUT**

Jee Ji mengarahkan jarum – jarumnya. Dengan cekatan Kris berjalan maju dan melafalkan mantra.

**BRAK**

Terdengar suara batang pohon yang rusak akibat jarum dari Jee Ji. Kris berhasil menahan serangan Jee Ji dengan batang pohon yang tiba – tiba saja tumbuh menjadi benteng pertahanan Kris.

Saat ini posisi Kris sangat jauh dari Tao. Jee Ji pun juga sangat jauh dari Tao tapi tetap saja Kris takut sesuatu terjadi pada partnernya sekaligus putri manisnya.

Jee Ji hanya menyeringai saat menyadari kebodohan kini menyadari kenapa Jee Ji memancingnya agar menjauh dari Tao.

"aaiisshhh SHIT!" umpatnya saat melihat yeoja yang ada di hadapannya kini ternyata hanya bayangan saja. Tunggu jika itu bayangan kemana yang asli?.

"SHIT! Awas Kau Jee Ji!"umpat Kris yang baru menyadari kebodohannya.

"Kris-ge.. Tao takut"lirih Tao mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk menghindari yeoja gila tadi.

'Shit! Dia benar – benar pintar'umpat Kris dalam hati melihat posisinya yang bisa dibilang akan kalah.

"TAO MENYINGKIR DARI SITU"

**TBC~**

Hahahahahaha gimana? Makin gaje kah? Ini adalah yang PALING panjang diantara semua chapter. Gimana? Aduh Rei gak yakin masih ada yang suka ni ff*pundung* tolong yang baca Review please krna review kalian adalah semangat bagi Rei :D.

hahaha Rei di teror gara mau hapus ni FF :D tapi itu berarti banyak yang suka ama ni FF. hhmm ini FF terpanjang Rei karna banyak yang ngeluh kependekan.. jadi ya udah Rei panjangin dikit... semoga gak bosan ne :D ... Review ne :D*tebar photo ChanBaek hot kissu*pllaaakkk.

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Kim Hyo Min: hahaha... ampun deh Min... sebagai permintaan maaf nih Rei updet chap baru... :D Review lagi ne*bow***

**Riyoun Kim: ini udah next sayang XD*plaakk... ****Review lagi ne*bow***

**ajib4ff: ni dah lanjut... ntar Rei usahain mereka buat lovey dovey deh :D...****Review lagi ne*bow***AYUnhomin: hahahahaha ... nih dah lanjut ... Review lagi ne:D*bow*  


**Jung Min Ah: iya... nih dah lanjut... ****Review lagi ne*bow***

**Kopi Luwak: jinja? nih dah panjang... jangan bosan ne? ****Review lagi ne*bow***

**dian deer: hiks... hiks... mianhae... hahaha ntar Rei usahain HunHannya :D ********Review lagi ne*bow***

**Azura Lynn Gee: ne... nih dah lanjut... ********Review lagi ne*bow***

**********siscaMinstalove: huaaaa... Rei suka komen mu...*kissuu#plak. hehehehe mi dah lanjut :D Rei ngakak pas baca komen mu XD ********Review lagi ne*bow***


	7. Chapter 7

Title : **Trap In the Other Demension**

Author : Rei Ame

Rate : T *rate paling aman *

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo and other seiiring berlanjutnya FF ini.

Pairing : All Exo couple (official pair)

Genre : Fantasy berlebihan, Action(?),Drama,Romance(?),DLL

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy berlebihan saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. FF ini terinspirasi dari FF yang pernah saya baca disalah satu blog dan juga dari sebuah buku cerita yang saya dapat dari Mie Gemez#kkyyaa masih hobi makan mie itu#. Terimaksih kepada author dan juga buku itu. Terimaksih karena telah memberikan saya banyak Inspirasi.

Summary : sebuah kelompok camping dari sekolahnya terperangkap dalam sebuah lubang dimensi yang membuat mereka terjebak di sebuah tempat aneh atau lebih tepatnya membawa mereka ke sebuah planet yang ada diluar sistem tata surya. **IT'S YAOI!.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilempartruksampah* Rei bawa FF bergenri Fantasy berlebihan nih . Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Ame****Fujoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**KrisTao Side**

**Luiese di oneu mo**

Kris melafalkan sebuah mantra sihir yang dapat membuatnya berpindah tempat dalam satu detik.

"mati kau" guman Jee Ji saat ia mengarahkan tangnya kearah dada kiri Tao bersiap menarik paksa keluar batu yang ada didalam sana.

Sedangkan Tao? Ia hanya bisa diam terpaku. Seperti nya Jee Ji sudah memasuki pikiran Tao sehingga ia tak bergerak sedikit pun dan tak mendengar perkataan Kris.

"UGHKK..." ringis seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang kini tengah mencoba menahan Jee Ji agar tak mengabil batu yang ada di dalam tubuh Tao.

"K-Kris ge" lirih Tao yang sadar sepertinya Kris juga sudah mematahkan mantra yang Jee Ji pakai untuk menguasai pikiran Tao.

Tao menatap miris tangan kanan Jee Ji yang menembus perut Kris dan membuat darah segar berceceran Kris menahan tangan kanan Jee Ji dengan tangan kanannya agar tak menusuk lebih dalam lagi. Sedangkan tangan kiri yeoja itu di tahan oleh tangan kiri Kris.

**BUGH**

"UKHH" rintih Jee Ji tersungkur ke tanah saat merasakan sakit di bagian pinggangnya yang ternyata mendapat tendangan wushu dari Tao. Sehingga membuatnya menjauh dari Kris.

Seedangkan Kris? Ia mati – matian menahan sakit dengan menutup lukanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"UGH" rintih Kris (lagi) dan kemudian ambruk ke tanah dengan posisi tengkurap. Tao bingung harus berbuat apa. Senyuman tercetak jelas di wajah Jee Ji.

"baiklah... sepertinya kau sangat hebat dalam berkelahi, tapi asal kau tau saja tanganku ini sangat tajam dan bisa menembus apapun. Jadi lebih baik kau berikan batu mu dan Kris padaku.. bagaimana?" tanya Jee Ji kali ini dia pasti menang.

"baiklah ayo mulai permainanya"

Tao dan Jee Ji terlibat pertarungan yang mungkin terbilang tak adil bagi Tao. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan batu yang menempati posisi jantungnya kini. Jee Ji terlihat sangat senang bermain - main dengan Tao. Tao kewalahan menghadapi yeoja dihadapannya saat ini.

**BUGH**

"AAKKH" rintih Tao sambil memegangi dadanya saat Jee Ji berhasil membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah tepat di samping tubuh Kris. Jee Ji mengarahkan telapak tangannya hingga membuat Tao terjatuh karena dorongan dari kekuatan yeoja itu.

Kris yang masih setengah sadar pun mencoba bangkit dan mendekati Tao. Kris menggenggam tangan Tao sangat erat.

"huh... aku seperti melihat tayangan telenovela disini" remeh Jee Ji.

**Luiese di oneu mo**

Kris melafalkan mantra yang sempat ia lafalkan tadi saat ingin menolong Tao. Dan..

**TRING**

Mereka berdua menghilang dalam hitunga detik kesebuah tempat yang pastinya tak diketahui oleh Jee Ji.

"sial... kita akan bertemu lagi Kris" ucap Jee Ji dan kemudian menghilang ditengah kegelapan.

**Di tempat lain(Still KrisTao)**

"hosh...hosh...UGHH" Kris meringis kecil saat mereka telah berhassil kabur dari Jee Ji.

Mereka berdua ada didalam sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya gubuk tua yang hanya diterangi oleh sebatang lilin saja. Kris duduk bersandar di dinding kayu gubuk itu sambil terus menggenggam tangan Tao erat dengan tangan kanannya sehingga tangan Tao juga ikut terkena noda darah Kris.

"mianhae... jeongmal mianhae... hiks.. ini semua hiks.. karena aku terlalu lemah hiks.. dan bodoh sehinga hiks...membuat Kris-ge terluka hiks..."tangis Tao pecah.

"aniyo... ini bukan salahmu... kau hanya tak tau cara menggunakan batu itu saja, sudahlah... jangan- AKKHH" kalimat Kris terpotong saat ia merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya.

"gege.. katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Tao dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Kris tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang.

"ulangi apa yang kukatan arraseo? Dan letakkan tanganmu disini" Kris menunutun tangan kanan Tao untuk menutup lukanya dan juga mulai menyuruh Tao untuk melafalakan sebuah mantra.

"ulangi ne? **Pieoru fui oNiue sEreiu**"

**Pieoru fui oNiue sEreiu**

Tao mengulangi kalimat Kris dan menatap Krsi khawatir. Karena tak merasakan apapun. "tunggulah, tapi kau harus bisa tahan sakitnya jika batu di tubuhmu berekasi ne?" jelas Kris.

Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti. "UUGHH" Tao merintih takkala saat ia merasakan hal aneh dan asing didalam dadanya. Rasanya sangat perih namun karna Tao sudah berjanji akan menahan sakitnya pada Kris, jadinya Tao hanya bisa menahan suaranya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

"sesakit itukah? Mianhae.."ucap Kris saat melihat Tao mati – matian menahan sakit. Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"UGHH..jeongmal appo.."lirih Tao sambil tetap meletakkan tangannya menutup luka Kris.

Luka Kris makin perlahan pun mulai menutup dan darah berhenti mengalir keluar dari tubuh Kris. Sepertinya batu itu mulai bekerja. Setelah selesai Kris nulai berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri ruangan itu dengan penerangan seadanya menggunakan cahaya api dari telapak tangannya.

Kris menemukan sebuah kain yang cukup bersih dan mulai membasahi kain tersebut dengan air dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Tao yang tengah terduduk lemah di lantai yang dingin itu.

"ayo bersihkan tangan mu..." ucap Kris dan mengelap tangan kanan Tao yang terkena noda darahnya. "mianhae...aku menyakiti mu"sesal Kris sambil terus mengelap.

"gwenchana...itu juga karena salahku"

"setelah ini kita akan menetap disini hanya sementara saja, setelah itu kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Fire Nation"

.

.

.

**ChenMin Side**

Disebuah desa yang telah hangus terbakar dan juga banyak rumah warga yang rusak parah. Desa itu seperti mengalami bencana saja. Suasana yang mencekam dan juga kacau balau membuat desa itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Padahal hari ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Sayang karena pohon kehidupan mereka tengah mengalami maslah. Jadilah desa itu seperti dalam kedaan malam hari. Karena yang ada hanyalaah cahaya bulan yang menerangi tempat itu.

"pertama kita harus memilih salah satu rumah yang masih layak dihuni" ucap Chen melihat – lihat. Xiumin hanya mengangguk tanda ia menegerti.

Setelah sekian lama mencari, Chen dan Xiumin akhirnya memilih sebuah rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari batang pohon kuta dan juga sepertiny rumah itu dilindungi dengan mantra pelindung oleh tuan rumah hingga rumah sderhana itu masih bisa berdiri kokoh.

"nah ayo hyung masuk... siapa tau didalam ada makanan" ajak Chen dan kemudian membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Chen yakin bahwa Xiumin tak mengikuti langkahnya. Iapun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan melihat apa yang sedang hyungnya itu lakukan.

"kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Chen yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Xiumin pun menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum canggung. "hhmm Chen-ah, desa ini sangat menakutkan.."tutur Xiumin setelah ia melihat – lihat sekitar.

Jadi karna itu ia tak mengikuti langkah Chen? Oh ayolah, pikirkan cara agar Xiumin mau mengikuti mu.

"eumm hyung... jika kau berdiri di luar terus maka prajurit Black Pearl bisa menangkap mu dan membawamu ke tempat penyihir yang lebih menyeramkan dari desa ini. Jadi ingin ikut tidak?" tawar Chen sambil bersmirk ria saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Xiumin yang menandakan bahwa ia tengah dilanda rasa takut.

Dengan yakin Xiumin mengikuti langkah Chen dan memasuki rumah sederhana itu. Betepa kagetnya Xiumin saat melihat isi dalam rumah itu. Isinya masih tertata rapi dan tak berantakan, tak seperti rumah – rumah yang mereka datangi tadi.

"wah sepertinya ini rumah kepala desa, mantra yang ia pasang sangat kuat sehingga bisa melindungi rumah ini agar tak terlihat musuh" kagum Chen melihat – lihat isi rumah itu.

Memang prajurit Black Pearl tak dapat melihat rumah itu karena api iblis yang ada pada mereka. Jika rumah itu bisa di lindungi kenapa para penduduk tak berlindung di rumah itu saja?.

Karena sang tetua desa tak mengijinkannya karena didalam rumah itu terdapat sebuah buku kuno yang menyimpan rahasia besar sehingga tak boleh seorangpun yang melihat isi dari buku itu kecuali hanya orang – orang tertentu saja yang dapat melihatnya.

"hhmm Chen.. aku lapar"rengek Xiumin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah sofa yang terbuat dari batang kayu dan di padukan dengan bulu domab diatasnya sehingga sofa tersebut menjadi empuk untuk diduduki.

"hhmm tunggu sebentar ne? Aku akan kedapur"

Selama menunggu Chen kembali dari dapur, mata Xiumin melihat sebuah benda antik dan cantik terletak di bawah sebuah meja dengan lentera di atasnya. Tapi penerangan rumah ini cukup terang mengingat sang tuan rumah menyihirnya sebelum ia tertangkap.

Xiumin bangun dari duduknya dan mencoba mengambil benda berkilau itu. "UKH.. susah sekali" gumannya saat ia tak bisa menjangkau benda yang ada di bawah meja itu.

Xiumin terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan benda berkilau itu tanpa ia sadari Chen yang baru saja dari dapur pun berjalan dan mulai berjongkok di samping Xiumin mencaritahu apa yang namja imut ini lakukan.

"sedang apa hyung?" tanya Chen menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri agar dapat memandang wajah kesal Xiumin yang menurut Chen sangat mengoda iman seseorang.

"eumm?" heran Xiumin saat merasa ada yang berbicara padanya. Ia pun menoleh ke kanan dan betapa kegetnya ia saat melihat wajah Chen sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Hal itu membuat pipi cubby Xiumin bersemu.

'neomu kyeopta' batin Chen saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Xiumin. 'uuwaaaa tampannya dan juga sangaaaattt dekat' batin Xiumin histeris.

Chen mulai mengeleminasi jarak antar keduanya dan...

**CHUP**

Chen menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Xiumin yang teramat sangat manis itu. Awalnya Xiumin kaget tapi ia juga tak menolak saat itu. Tapi itu adalah First kiss dari seorang Xiumin.

"ngghh.."lenguh Xiumin saat Chen mulai melumat bibirnya*inget Rate bang..*. Xiumin ingin melepas ciuman mereka tapi sayang Xiu kalah cepat dari Chen yang kini tengah menahan tengkuknya dengan tangan kirinya.

Lama mereka berciuman dan Xiumin mulai membalas ciuman Chen walau awalnya sedikit terasa aneh.

"uunnggghh.."lenguh Xiumin tertahan saat chen menggigit bibir bawahnya meminta akses untuk masuk. Dan Xiumin membuka mulutnya walau tak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Sepertinya Chen sedang beruntung kali ini dan tanpa membuang keberuntungannya dengan sia – sia, Chen memasukkan lidahnya mengeksploitasi dan mengabsen setiap inchi mulut Xiumin.

Lama mereka berciuman hingga Chen merasa nafas Xiumin memendek dan Xiu mulai memukul – mukul dadanya mencoba melepaskan ciuman panas mereka untuk bernafas. Dengan berat hati Chen melepas ciuman mereka.

"hosh... dasar pervert" umpat Xiumin mengambil oksigen sebannyak yangia mampu. Wajahnya kini tengah memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan sepertinya uri Chen mengetahui bahwa Xiumin tengah berblushing ria.

"jangan salahkan aku... hyung yang menggodaku duluan..."ucap Chen seduktif di telinga Xiumin.

"ya! Aaiissshh kau ini! Aku ini sedang-"

**KRIYUK***apaan ini -_-*

Ucapan Xiumin terputus saat sebuah suara yang diyakini Chen bahwa itu suara cacing-cacing di perut yang meronta ingin di kasih makanan. Chen terkekeh pelan dan itu membuat Xiumin malu setengah hidup(?).

"ayo hyung di belakang ada persediaan makanan yang bisa di makan..." ajak Chen menarik tangan Xiumin.

**DEG**

Detak jantung Xiumin makin cepat saat tangan hangat Chen menggenggam tanganya. Sepertinya Chen juga merasakan hal yang sama dari awal saat mereka berdua memulai perjalanan yang dinamakan takdir.

.

.

.

**HunHan Side**

Sepeninggal Hyun Ji, kini Sehun merasa lega dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Luhan pun berlari kearah Sehun dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya didepan Sehun.

"apa kau ...hiks.. terluka?" isak Luhan sambil melihat – lihat keadaan Sehun. Sehun merasa dada kirinya sakit sangattt sakit saat melihat mata indah Luhan mengeluarkan air suci yang di sebut air mata itu.

"ya?! Luhan hyung? Kenapa menangis eoh? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Sehun panik saat melihat Luhan yang tengah terisak pelan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bersalah. "mianhae..aku tak bisa membantu, aku hiks... a-aku malah menyusahkanmu" sesal Luhan dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun tak tahan jika begini terus, tak tahan saat melihat Luhan-nya kini tengah terisak. Tunggu! Luhan-nya? Seorang pangeran terdingin setelah Kris kini tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia bumi yang sangat cantik yang ternyata adalah partnernya?. Sepertinya seorang Bies De Sehun kini tengah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?.

**GREP**

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan mulai mengelus – elus punggung Luhan. "ssstt... uljimayo... disini rasanya sangat sakit saat melihat mu menangis Hyung"

luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menatap namja tampan yang kini menatapnya. Ajaibnya Luhan berhenti menangis dan malah menatap polos Sehun.

**DEG**

'ya tuhan...bagaimana bisa kau kirim namja ini untukku? Dia sangat...sangat polos dan ugh..tatapannya sangat menggoda' batin Sehun mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

'omo! Dia sangat tampan... huuaaa dia seme yang sangat tampan yang pernah aku temui...'bati Luhan histeris sehingga menciptakan rona pink di wajahnya.

Sehun yang imannya(?) tergoda pun mulai mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka. "Se-sehun-ah... apa yang mmpphhh" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sehun langsung mencium Luhan tepat di bibir.

Luhan membulatkan matanya mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Oh ayolah Luhan kau takkan menolak ciuman pertamamu di ambil oleh seme paling Tampan?.

Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat merasa kalau Luhan tak menolak. Tak lama ciuman halus penuh kasih sayang itupun berubah menjadi ciuman panas dengan para pemain yang mencoba memenangkan permainan battle tounge(bener gak tulisannya? Malas buka kamus-_-)

Lama ciuman panas itu berlangsung dan Sehun mulai merasakan nafas Luhan memendek. Dengan berat hati 1kg(?) ia melepas ciuman itu. Luhan pun menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah hingga ketelinga membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

"hosh... kau ingin membunuhku eoh?" kesal Luhan mempout bibirnya imut. "hyung... jangan mempoutkan bibirmu itu jika tak ingin bibir itu ku 'makan' hyung.." Sehun menggoda Luhan dan benar saja Luhan langsung menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona pink yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"hyung... ingin kuajarkan cara menggunakan batu itu?" tawar Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah... kurasa batu itu belum aktif, jadi kita harus membangunkan batu itu dulu" ucap Sehun mulai berpikir.

"caranya?" tanya Luhan antusias dengan mata berbinar lucu. "hhhmmm kau harus bisa menahan sakitnya. Dan juga kau harus mengulang mantra yang ku ucapkan. Eotthe?"

"Ok! Ayo kita coba" ucpa Luhan girang. "baiklah, ulangi ne? **Pie mAcriato reuNo**"

"**Pie mAcriato reuNo**" Luhan mengulangi mantra yang Sehun ucapkan.

"**AAKKHHH**"

**TBC~**

Huuuaaaa kyaknya makin Gaje aja ya? Ya kan?... Mind to Review again?.

**Balasan Review**

**Syifa1807SungAh: hahahaha gak apa2 kok...semua orang berhak review kok. Iya sama-sama. Ini udah Oneesan(kakak) lanjut kok :D. Review lagi ya*bwo***

**Ajib4ff: hahahaha mianhae kalo Rei nyebelin*wink*. Lah kalo gak TBC ntar kepanjangan dong? Ntar kalo kpanjangan reader yang lain bakalan bosen...*bow* sekali lagi main ne?. Makasih udah mau Review :D. Review lagi ne*bow***

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis Exotic: molla Rei juga kurang tau apa yang terjadi pada baby panda TaoXD. Hahaha jinja? Mirip ama teletubies?. Masa iya so sweet? Itu kurang sweet dalam kamus FF Rei :D. Hahaha gak pake sambel? Kalo pake krupuk gimana? XD. Nih dah lanjut Review lagi ne*bow***

**siscaMinstalove: hahahahaha emang gaje :D...itu alasannya kan udah ada waktu tuh cewek berhenti XD hayo baca lgi :D. Hhmmm sebenarnya gak semua uke sih... hanya Lay doang :D. Ntar di chap selanjutnya Rei bakalan ungkap semua rahasianya :D. Hahahaha emang modus si Chan Chan tuh :D. Hehehe banyak amat tanya nya*plakk. Kenapa di cari jiwanya? Karena si Jee Ji itu bangkit tanpa jiwa. Karena jiwanya menjadi tumbal untuk sang Lord*yah bocor deh*. Nih dah lanjut Review lagi ne*bow*.**

**Kopi Luwak: hahahaha makasih banget sarannya :D. Rei bakalan usahain biar lebih bagus lagi :D. Review lagi ne*bow*.**

**Dian deer: hhmm HunHan masih dalam proses sayang*plakk. Hahaha Rei juga pengen di cium Kris(?)*diwushu Tao*plakk. Review lagi ne*deep bow***

**Jung Min Ah: hahahahahaha waktu Rei balas review mu, Rei lagi kepepet waktu mianhae ne*bungkuk 90drjat*. Hhhhmmm soalnya Rei bingung mau bilang apa. Soalnya Chingu kan gak nanya XD. Hahahaha jangan pundung dong... ayo semangat :D. Iya nih Rei lanjut kok... tenang aja yang penting chingu review lagi ne :D*bow*.**

**Terimaksih buat yang Review... tanpa kalian Rei takkan bisa melanjutkan ni FF*terhura*:D. SiDers Rei minta dukungannya ne :D. Review again ya*deepbow***

A: Sehun?

Sehun: ne?

A: kenapa Luhan teriak?

Sehun: lah? Kan elu thor yang buat skenario Luhan hyung, kenape elu kagak tau?

A: *nyengir gaje* Luhan?

Luhan: ne?

A: sakit gak?

Luhan: sakit apannya thor?*tampang polos*

A: oalah...-_-... Sehun?

Sehun: nape lu manggil – manggil name gue mulu? Ngefans ye ame aye? Hayo ngaku lu thor

A:*gigit notebook* pengen dikasih hot scane gak?*nyengir mesum*

Sehun: mau thor!*ikutan mesum"

A: ada syaratnya*evil smile#plaakk

Sehun: apa?

A: elu kudu bisa buat benda jatuhnya ke atas dan juga elu kudu bisa bawa video KrisTao lagi Nc-an*ketawa mesum#pllaakk

Sehun: mwo?! *Gigit bansepeda*


	8. Chapter 8

Title : **Trap In the Other Demension**

Author : Rei Ame

Rate : T *rate paling aman *

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo and other seiiring berlanjutnya FF ini.

Pairing : All Exo couple (official pair)

Genre : Fantasy berlebihan, Action(?),Drama,Romance(?),DLL

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy berlebihan saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. FF ini terinspirasi dari FF yang pernah saya baca disalah satu blog dan juga dari sebuah buku cerita yang saya dapat dari Mie Gemez#kkyyaa masih hobi makan mie itu#. Terimaksih kepada author dan juga buku itu. Terimaksih karena telah memberikan saya banyak Inspirasi.

Summary : sebuah kelompok camping dari sekolahnya terperangkap dalam sebuah lubang dimensi yang membuat mereka terjebak di sebuah tempat aneh atau lebih tepatnya membawa mereka ke sebuah planet yang ada diluar sistem tata surya. **IT'S YAOI!.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilempartruksampah* Rei bawa FF bergenri Fantasy berlebihan nih . Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Ame****Fujoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**ChanBaek Side**

"akkhh.."rintih Baekhyun tertahan karena ciuman Chanyeol. Batu itu telah bangkit sepenuhnya. Chanyeol mengerang tertahan saat Baekhyun tak sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sangat kuat. Mungkin karena ia terkejut dan juga karena rasa sakit yang di timbulkan batu itu.

Setelah merasa Baekhyun telah tenang Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan apa-kau-baik2-saja?

"t-tadi itu ap-apa?" tanya Baekhyun terbata sambil menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum "batu itu sudah bangkit sepenuhnya... nah sekarang hyung coba... supaya batu itu bekerja dengan baik hyung harus memikirkan kalau hyung bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan batu itu.. arraseo?" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan seketika matanya melihat sesuatu yang ganjal pada Chanyeol. "Yeolliii... itu? I-itu sakitkah?" khawatir Baekhyun sambil menyentuh sudut kanan bibir bawah Chanyeol.

"eh?..aww appo" ringis Chanyeol saat Baekhyun dengan seenaknya menyentuh bibirnya yang telah menjadi korban.

"AH! Aku ingat... aku punya obat antiseptik di kantung celanaku...tunggu sebentar ne" ucap Baekhyun mengingat ia menyimpa obat antiseptik disakunya untuk jaga-jaga agar ia tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mengambil obat di dalam tasnya. Lagi pula tas Baekhyun tertinggal saat mereka berada di rumah peramal itu.

"apa itu hyung?"tanya Chanyeol heran saat melihat sebotol kecil obat yang berwarna merah karena isinya sedikit meluber keluar dari botolnya.

"ini namanya obat luka atau obat merah atau antiseptik atau hhmmm yang penting bisa cepat nyembuhin luka deh..." ucap Baekhyun mulai membuka tutup botol obatnya.

"hyung... i-itu w-warnanya merah? I-itu darah ya hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tergagap karena ia sangat benci darah. Padahal ia mati-matian menahan rasa takutnya akan darah saat bibirnya berdarah tadi. Dan sekarang? Chanyeol harus merelakan egonya karena tak dapat di pungkiri obat yang di beri Baekhyun berwarnah merah seperti darah.

Chanyeol mulai berkeringat dingin bibirnya mulai pucat dan juga ia sedikit mundur dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

"Yeollie kenapa? Ini bukan darah... ini hanya obat luka" ucap Baekhyun heran saat melihat Chanyeol yang berkeringat dingin dan juga raut wajah yang mulai memucat.

"a-aku.. aku ta-takut da-rah hyung... i-itu sangat menyeramkan" lirih Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

"ini bukan darah Yeollie, ini hanya obat yang berwarna merah saja..tidak mungkin para manusia bumi menggunakan darah sebagai obatnya. Ini hanya lambang Yeollie" jelas Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan menampilkan sosok Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis di hadapannya. "sini aku bersihin ya..." Baekhyun membersihkan darah di bibir Chanyeol dengan jemari tangannya.

"tahan sebentar ne? Ini akan perih sedikit" ucap Baekhyun mulai mnegoleskan obat luka. "akkhh" Chanyeol merintih pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan rasa perih yang ditimbulakan oleh obat itu.

"nah selesai..."girang Baekhyun sambil menutup kembali obat itu. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya.

'tampan' batin Baekhyun mulai terpesona. Chanyeol mulai membuka matanya.

**DEG**

'astaga...matanya indah... sangat cantik' batin Chanyeol.

**KRIYUK***anggep aja suara perut kelaparan ne ._.v*

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun aneh. "Yeollie aku lapar..."rengek Baekhyun khas anak kecil. "huh... baiklah kita pergi ke desa terdekat dan mencari makanan. Setelah itu baru latih kekuatan Cahayamu itu hyung..." saran Chanyeol.

"jadi kekuatanku Cahaya? Huaaaa kerenn" kagum Baekhyun pada diri sendiri.

"akan lebih keren jika kau menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk membebaskan Lord" ucap seorang namja yang berjalan keluar dari kegelapan membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kaget setengah hidup(?).

"kau?!" ucap Chanyeol terkejut. Bagaimana bisa namja itu menemukan dirinya dan Baekhyun?.

"lama tak jumpa Chanyeol..." ucap namja itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo Side**

"don't be kidding me Kai... you not crazy man, do you?"ucap Kyungsoo dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang pasti tak akan dimengerti oleh Kai.

Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo bingung sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"eemm... hyung bahasa apa itu? Apa semaacam kalimat baru yang akan diucapkan manusia bumi saat terkejut? Apa itu semacam kalimat bantu seperti bahasa kuno Exo planet? Atau mungkin itu bahasamu di bumi? Ah kurasa tidak... karena peramal Rei bilang bahwa orang yang terpilih itu adalah orang Korea dan juga China. Kris hyung pernah ke bumi dan mempelajari 3 bahasa sekaligus. Jadi Kris hyung bisa bahasa Korea, China, dan itu.. apa namanya? Aduh aku lupa... Ing... Ingris? Bahkan Kris hyung mengajarkanku bahasa Korea dengan sangat baik, tapi sangat buruk di bahasa China. Dan juga aku hanya bisa menguasai 1 bahasa bumi hyung" ucap Kai antusias membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan mata O_Onya.

'anak ini kerasukan apa ya? Ngomongnya cepat banget' batin Kyungsoo.

"eungg... begini Kai-ah... huh biar ku perjelas jangan bercanda denganku Kai, kau bukan orang gila kan?" ulang Kyungsoo dengan bahasa koreanya.

"oh..." Kai ber 'oh' ria.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"mwo?! Aku bukan orang gila hyung! Aku ini pangeran Planet ini mana mungkin aku gila..."kesal Kai mempout bibirnya, baru mengerti arti dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"ppfffftt... huahahahahaha... wajahmu lucu sekali saat kau kesal.." Kyungsoo tertawa lepas saat melihat wajah Kai yang tengah kesal sangat konyol dan lucu.

"berhenti tertawa atau aku akan meninggalkan mu disini lagi" ancam Kai dengan wajah sebalnya. Dengan sekejap Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa dan malah tertunduk.

"waeyo hyung? Mianhae... aku tak bermaksud kasar pada mu... aku hanya-" ucapan Kai terputus saat ia merasa kalau Kyungsoo mulai aneh.

"Kai-ah... aku lapar.." rengek Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dengan puppy eyes andalan saat ia masih di bumi, yang jelas Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lucu dan mengemaskan.

"kalau begitu pakai jubah hitam ini dan ayo mengungsi ke desa lain untuk makan" saran Kai sambil menyodorkan sebuah jubah hitam padanya.

"kajja" ajak Kai langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat dan...

"hhuuuaaaa..." mereka menghilang ke suatu tempat.

"huuaa tadi itu apa?" kaget Kyungsoo saat Kai mulai melepaskan genggamannya. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di balik sebuah pohon besar.

"sssttt... kita sedang di Shinee Nasion. Kau lihat mereka yang di sana?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengintip dari belakang punggung Kai.

"mereka itu tentara Lord, namanya Black Pearl. Nah orang yang memakai jubah hitam itu adalah Taemin si 3 legenda yang mengabdi pada Lord"jelas Kai sedikit berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

"jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo. "tunggu disini... mereka semua sebentar lagi pergi" ucap Kai.

"kenapa kita harus bersembunyi?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. "jika kau berhadapan dengan Taemin maka saat itu akan menjadi hari kematian mu" jawab Kai membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo merinding.

**LaVueorita meviUo***mantra apaan ini -_-*

Kai mengguman sebuah mantra yang membuat dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo tak dapat di lacak(?) oleh Taemin. Karena salah satu keistimewaan seorang Taemin de vertue adalah ddapat melacak(?) keberadaan batu dari pohon kehidupan. Cukup keren atau menakutkan?.

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Kyungsoo pada pohon yang menjadi tempat berlindung mereka.

"Duma! Lihat sekeliling! Jika ada orang yang bukan anggota Black Pearl bawa kesini dengan keadaan hidup atau mati!" perintah Taemin pada hewan peliharaannya.

Duma pun terbang dan berkeliling melihat keadaan desa yang saat itu sangat kacau. Semua orang yang masih hidup atau sudah menjadi mayat akan tetap di bawa oleh Black Pearl karena Yoona membutuhkan yang sudah mati untuk dia jadikan persembahan saat wwaktunya tiba nanti. Dan yang masih hidup akan dijadikan budak di istana yah...seperti kerja paksa(?) atau kerja rodi lah*kyak pljaran IPS-_-*

"Duma! Ayo pulang ke'rumah'... 'Yang Mulia' sudah memanggil kita"ucap Taemin dankemudian melompat tinggi kelangit menuju punggung Duma dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan desa itu.

"palli...cari makanan trus ayo kita lihat seberapa besar kekuatanmu" ucap Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

.

**SuLay Side**

"ayolah baby... kau baru saja mengingatku dan juga planet ini, aku lelah jadi istirahat di bawah air itu seru dan sangat nyaman" pinta Suho dengan tampang memelasnya mencoba meniru aegyo dari Jaejong.

"shireo! Palli...aku kelaparan, tak mungkin kau menyuruhku memakan rumput laut kan?!"kesal Lay sambil memukul agak kuat dada Suho.

"ughh" rintih Suho sambil memeggang dadanya yang sakit. Walaupun Lay sudah menyembuhkannya tapi tetap saja semua itu butuh proses. Apalagi Suho dengan nekatnya menggabung mantra yang mungkin sangat berbahaya baginya.

"m-mianhae... aku-aku hanya-"

"ssstttt..sudahlah, ayo keatas... kita mencari desa lain dan mencari makanan" Suho pun akhirnya mengalah dan mulai berdiri.

"ah... Lay-ah, bisa kau yang membaca mantra? Aku takut akan salah lagi"

"ne"

.

.

.

**Still SuLay Side**

Terlihat 2 orang namja tengah berjalan di hutan yang gelap. Saat pohon kehidupan melemah maka tak ada lagi cahaya yang dapat menyinari Exo planet.

"huh...kenapa kau memaksa untuk keluar dari dasar danau tadi? Padahalkan disana sangat sejuk dan nyaman" keluh Suho sambil berjalan dengan menggenggam tangan Lay erat dan menampakkan wajah memelasnya yang sudah pasti takkan mempan.

"sudahlah... aku merasa tak nyaman jika berada disana terus... jadi berhentilah mengeluh dan jujur saja... wajahmu sangat jelek jika seperti itu terus. Kau ingin aku jadi Uke orang lain?" ancam Lay yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

"MWO?! Ya! Kau itu hanya milikku! Selamanya akan begitu" kaget Suho sambil memeluk erat Lay.

"Su-ho...sssekkssaakk" ucap Lay susah payah sambil terus memukul dada bidang Suho*icek2nya Suho lebih tinggi ne*

Suho yang sadar akan hal itu pun langsung melepas pelukannya dan menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Suasana menjadi terasa canggung diantara kedua sejoli pemalu itu. Lay yang menundukkan kepalanya bermaksud menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya yang tengah blushing parah.

"eumm... Mianhae.. a-aku tidak berma-ksud.. itu.. a-nu.." gugup Suho sambil tersenyum kikuk dan berkeringat dingin.

Pasalnya 'dulu' ia tak pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan sedikit agak kasar pada Laynya. Tentunya sebelum 'Ramalan' itu dimulai. Saat dimana ia harus berpisah dengan Laynya yang sangat ia sayangi itu ah bukan mencintainya. Suho mencintainya.

Lay tersenyum manis bahkan sangat manis dan tulus sehingga memperlihatkan dimplenya. "sudahlah... ayo cari makanan, aku lapar" ucap Lay dan kemudian menarik tangan kanan Suho.

'astaga... melihat senyumnya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat, bagaimana caranya nanti aku melatihnya?' batin Lay.

'astaga jantungku serasa mau meledak. Lay bagaimana jika nanti dia melatihku? Aish kurasa aku tak sanggup' Suho berbatin ria.

Hembusan angin malam di hutan menerpa kulit putih Lay dan Suho yang tengah melakukan perjalanan menuju desa Healers. Kenapa mereka tak menggunakan mantra saja?.

"Lay-ah.. aku lelah, baca mantra saja" ucap Suho yang memang ternyata sangat lelah. Lihatlah dari pelipisnya yang berkeringat dan ingatkah Lay akan keadaan Suho yang memang belum pulih seluruhnya?.

"tidak bisa! Kau tak bisa menggunakan batu itu jika kau sendiri seperti akan mati. Jika aku yang menggunakannya maka itu akan terasa sangat sakit. Gara-gara kau yang seenak jidat menggabungkan mantra. Dan batuku juga butuh istirahat" jelas Lay sambil menoleh kebelakang dan betapa kagetnya Lay saat melihat Suho seperti orang yang akan mati.

Keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya membuat jubah hitamnya terlihat basah. Dan wajah yang mulai memucat seperti mayat hidup.

"Su-suho-ah... gwenchana?" tanya Lay menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai menekan denyut nadi di tangan kanan Suho. "ne, ayo hosh...jalan" jawab Suho sambil memaksakan seulas senyumnya.

"jangan berpura-pura, aku benci senyum terpaksamu. Itu terlihat jelek" ucap Lay sedikit kesal karena Suho tak mau jujur padanya. 'dia takkan bertahan jika terus begini. Jika istirahat disini...mmm disini sangat dingin nanti Suho bisa mati kedinginan, aiisshh apa boleh buat'batin Lay.

"Lay? Ak-aku baik-baik saja kok. Lihat"ucap Suho mulai menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk meyakinkan Lay bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Belum juga Suho menggunakan airnya, ia pun mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Untung saja ada Lay yang menopang tubuh Suho agar tak jatuh ke tanah. "sudah kubilangkan, ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan arra?" ucap Lay sambil menopang tubuh Suho.

Suho hanya mengangguk lemah dengan seulas senyum tulus yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

**ReoVukaito no Freio**

Lay mengucapkan mantra sederhana yang tak membutuhkan tenaga yang terlalu besar. Dan...

**CLING***kaya nama produk pembersih Cling =_=*

Mereka menghilang ke tempat tujuan mereka yang memang tak bisa ditempuh jika hanya dengan jalan kaki.

.

.

.

**Still SuLay Side**

"aakkhh" rintih Lay yang merasa bagian dadanya terasa perih. Lay dan Suho tiba di sebuah rumah yang masih layak huni. Hanya saja sangat berantakan karena mungkin si pemilik rumah di tangkap oleh pasukan Black Pearl.

Lay membaringkan tubuh lemah Suho di atas ranjang yang ada di salah satu kamar di rumah itu. Rumah itu memiliki 2 kamar, sebuah kamar mandi di dekat dapur, dapur, dan juga ruang tengah.

Kemudian Lay mencari sebuah buku mantra penyembuh dan juga cara penyembuhan tanpa sebuah mantra. Jika rumah ini ada di desa Healer berarti si pemilik rumah pasti mempunyai alat-alat yang berhubungan dengan penyembuhan bukan?.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dengan sigap Lay langsung mulai memulihkan kekuatan batunya agar ia bisa menyembuhkan Suho dengan kekuatannya yang tergolong istimewa itu.

TBC~

Ffiiiuuuhhh... kelar juga chap 8 :D. Sehari sebelum ujian naik kelas masih sempatnya mikir ni FF -_-. Doain Rei y supaya naik kelas dan juga nilai Rei gak nurun :D. Yosh akhir kata Review please :D. FF Happiness akan Rei lanjut setelah Rei selesai ujian ne. Doain aja ujiannya lancar supaya Rei bisa cepat – cepat nulis ff lagi :D.

**Balasan Review:**

**dian deer: serem? Luka Kris itu kurang parah malah XD. Hahahahaha ntar Rei usahaain biar HunHan moment lebih hot lagi. Tapi jujur Rei belum pernah coba buat FF yang hot ****. Hehehe ntar Rei usahaain deh.. review lagi ne*bow***

**putriii: ini udah chap 8 sayang XD#plakk. Hahahaha ne gak pa2 kok :D. Ne majayo :D batunya kalo bereaksi bakal sakit soalnya udah lama gak bangun(?). hahahaha yadong kumat ne :D. Review lagi ne*bow***

**Kopi Luwak: hahahahaha makasih saranya Kopi :D. Tapi Rei emang gitu, biar gak lupa ma bahasa Korea yang udah Rei pelajari XD#alasan*plakk. Hahaha kalo bisa coment yang pppppaaaaannnnnjaaaang ne :D. Mian gak bisa updet kilat coz Rei sibuk*sok sibuk*. Review lagi ne*bow***

**siscaMinstalove: jangan ke kutub ntar dingin lo... XD, mending di tendang ke KorUt aja XD. Hahaha itu Rei Cuma iseng pengen buat adegan kissu coz Rei itu susah banget bikin adegan Kissu. Rei itu dulu author Straight cuman sekarang mata hati sudah di tutupi oleh Yaoi. Tapi cius Rei gak suka ff Yaoi tpi Gender Switch. Itu sama aja Straight kan? itu sih pendapat Rei :D. Rei emang udah buta ama FF straight, sekarang Rei Yaoi akut :D*siscagaknanyarei-_-*. Mian gak bisa updet kilat . Review lagi ne*bow***

**Jung Min Ah****: hah? Rei gak bisa bikin adegan Nc chingu :D. Mianhae... tapi Rei usahaain di FF lain yang emang rencananya M :D. So just wait to the next FF ne :D. Review lagi ne*bow***

**Rindaesung0910****: hah?! Hhhmmm NC TaoRis? Hhmm itu rencananya Rei bakalan buat di FF lain bukan di ff ini :D. Karena kalo disini ntar ceritanya bakalan kacau*alah emangudah kacau dariawal kali-_-*. Rei itu Shipper TaoRis yang mengimpikan mereka itu REAL :D. Ntar kalo adegannya udah kepikiran baru Rei publish :D. Review lagi ne*bow***

**Azura Lynn Gee****: ne... nih dah lanjut... Review lagi ne*bow***

**AYUnhomin: mianhae ne :D, nih ada SuLay so jangan lupa Review lagi ne*bow***

**syifa1807SungAh: hhhmmm death chara ya? Hhmm kyaknya ada, tapi Kak belum mikir siapa yang bakalan Death. Yang jelas Rei si peramal bakalan mati :D*bocor deh*. Ne kak tegangin ampe 100rb volt :D. Review lagi ne*bow***

**ajib4ff: hhmm emang sakit soalnya udah lama tuh batu tidur mulu(?). tapi si eomma d.o gak kesakitan karena tuh batu emang udah ada yang mengaktifkannya 'dulu'. Jangan lupa Review lagi ne*bow***

**Riyoung Kim: nih dah lanjut. Jangan lupa Review lagi ne*bow***

**ZeLuS MuXiChoi JunHanPa: iya bener... hahaha ni dah lanjut moga seneng ne:D Review lagi ne*bow***

**Tania3424: hahahahaha iya... nih dah lanjut Review lagi ne*wink*  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : **Trap In the Other Demension**

Author : Rei Ame

Rate : T *rate paling aman *

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo and other seiiring berlanjutnya FF ini.

Pairing : All Exo couple (official pair)

Genre : Fantasy berlebihan, Action(?),Drama,Romance(?),DLL

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy berlebihan saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. FF ini terinspirasi dari FF yang pernah saya baca disalah satu blog dan juga dari sebuah buku cerita yang saya dapat dari Mie Gemez#kkyyaa masih hobi makan mie itu#. Terimaksih kepada author dan juga buku itu. Terimaksih karena telah memberikan saya banyak Inspirasi.

Summary : sebuah kelompok camping dari sekolahnya terperangkap dalam sebuah lubang dimensi yang membuat mereka terjebak di sebuah tempat aneh atau lebih tepatnya membawa mereka ke sebuah planet yang ada diluar sistem tata surya. **IT'S YAOI!.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilempartruksampah* Rei bawa FF bergenri Fantasy berlebihan nih . Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Ame****Fujoshi**

**.**

**. ChanBaek, HunHan, ChenMin, ReiJong, SuLay**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**ChanBaek Side**

"hai Chanyeol lama tak jumpa" sapa seorang namja yang kini berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"halo Byun Baekhyun... wah ternyata kita bertemu juga"ucap namja itu lagi membuat Chanyeol menggeram marah sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

"apa mau mu eoh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sinisnya dan juga deathglare yang ditujukan untuk namja didepannya ini.

"wow.. jangan kasar pada 'temanmu' Channie" ucap namja itu dengan nada meremehkan bermaksud memancing emosi Chanyeol.

"jangan berpura-pura G.d! kau itu sungguh menggelikan" cetus Chanyeol masih setia dengan glarenya.

"oww... kalau begitu kita lihat siapa yang akan menang" ucap namja yang ternyata adalah G.d salah satu dari 3 legenda utusan sang Lord kini mulai menggenggam sesuatu yang di yakini adalah sebilah pedang yang sangat tajam.

"pertama... aku akan membunuh siapa ya? Mmmmm..."ucap G.d terlihat berpikir sambil memainkan sebilah pedang itu dengan seringaian yang mengerikan dengan nafsu membunuh dimatanya.

Mata G.d terus menatap Baekhyun intens yang kini tengah ketakutan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. "mmm bagaimana kalau Baekhyun duluan?" ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan pedangnya.

Membuat Baekhyun makin takut dan berlindung di belakang punggung Chanyeol. Cukup! Chanyeol tak bisa menahan amarahnya kali ini. Emosinya tersulut saat G.d mulai mempermainkannya.

Ia yakin kalau G.d takkan berani membunuh Baekhyun karena upacara membuka segel sang Lord membutuhkan 12 orang pilihan sebagai tumbalnya.

"sialan kau G.d!" geram Chanyeol mulai bangkit dan mengeluarkan apinya dari tangannya.

"ayo bermain sebentar kawan lama" ucap G.d mulai mengayunkan pedangnya dan berlari menerjang Chanyeol. Begitupun sebaliknya Chanyeol mulai berlari menerjang G. api Chanyeol mulai terbentuk sebilah pedang dari apinya.

Chanyeol masih tak ingin memanggil Pheo karena ia yakin G.d pasti akan mengolok-oloknya karena tak berani menyerang langsung.

**TRANG**

Suara pedang beradu terdengar sangat jelas saat Chanyeol dan G.d beradu pedang. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan menatap khawatir Chanyeol.

G.d menarik kembali pedangnya dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya kearah pergelangan kaki Chanyeol hingga membuaat sang empunya limbung dan jatuh ketanah.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan G.d langsung berlari kearah Baekhyun sambil membuat beberapa jarum dari es yang ia buat sendiri dan mengarahkan jarum es nan tajam miliknya kearah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat posisi Baekhyun sangat tidak aman mulai bangkit dan langsung menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang bebas ke udara membentuk suatu garis horizontal.

**WUSH**

Chanyeol membuat dinding api yang sangat besar di antara Baekhyun dan G.d sebagai penghalang yang berhasil melelehkan jarum es G.d agar tak melukai Baekhyun.

G.d mendengus kesal dan mulai berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum pahit dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya yang terlihat mulai membentuk sesuatu.

Dinding api Chanyeol mulai merendah dan menampilkan raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya.

"kau sungguh menyukai bocah ingusan itu?" tanya G.d meremehkan dan tangan kanan G.d yang memgang pedang mulai menjatuhkan pedangnya ketanah dan tangan kirinya tengah memegang sebuah tali yang bergulung.

"cih! Curang! Beraninya kau memakai cambuk eoh?! Jika ingin bermain curang baiklah" ucap Chanyeol kemudian mulai menyebarkan apinya kebelakang punggungnya hingga membentuk sepasang sayap dari punggungnya.

"ow... ingin memakai Pheo? Silahkan saja" remeh G.d saat ia tahu apa yang terjadi. G.d mulai memainkan cambuknya yang anehnya seluruh tali cambuk itu dikelilingi oleh ujung jarum es yang sangat tajam.

"ayo Pheo!" ucap Chanyeol mulai berlari menerjang G.d

"ck, mati kau!"

.

.

.

**HunHan Side**

"aaakkhhhh" rintih Luhan sambil memegangi dadanya tepat dimana letak jantungnya berada. Rasanya seperti seseorang yang tengah mencabut paksa jantungmu dengan peralatan bedah yang sangat mengerikan dan satu lagi tanpa obat bius.

Sehun yang mulai panik melihat Luhan yang tengah menaha sakit mulai memikirkan sesuatu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Se-sehunnie... appo... hiks.. app-mmmpphh" isak Luhan yang diredam oleh ciuman Sehun. Dengan terpaksa Sehun harus merelakan bibirnya berdarah karena Luhan.

Tapi ia tahu bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Luhan itu jauh lebih sakit dari yang ia rasakan. "aarrgghh"rintih Sehun saat Luhan dengan tiba-tiba tak sengaja mencakar lehernya.

Setelah dirasa Luhan mulai tenang Sehun melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Begitu pun dengan Luhan.

"mi-mianhae..."lirih Luhan saat ia melihat bekas cakarannya di bagian kanan leher Sehun yang mengeluarkan darah tak terlalu banyak tapi tetap saja Luhan merasa bersalah ditambah lagi saat ia melihat darah di sudut bibir Sehun terus menetes ke lantai.

Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada Sehun bahwa ia akan menahan rasa sakitnya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Tapi tetap saja Luhan merasa bersalah. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"itu bukan apa-apa hyung... nanti lukanya juga akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Nah sekarang istirhatlah, kita akan melatih kekuatan mu setelah beristirahat. Hooamm... aku mengantuk" ucap Sehun sambil menguap.

Luhan tersenyum manis saat melihat tinggkah Sehun. Ternyata Sehun bisa bersikap manis. Lihat saja dari caranya menguap, seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah mengantuk dengan mata yang terlihat sayu.

"ne! Baiklah ayo kita tidur, aku juga sudah mengantuk"

"hyung kita tidur bersama?" tanya Sehun menyeringai mesum#plakk. Luhan yang merasakan bahwa posisinya kini tengah terancam mencoba menjauhkan Sehun darinya.

"Se-sehunnie... jangan ter-senyum se-seperti itu. Itu sangat mengerikan" ucap Luhan gugup dengan rona pink menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"kau yang memintanya hyung bukan aku" balas Sehun mulai mengeleminasi jarak yang ada*ya ampun bang Hun! Inget Rate!#plaak.

"Se-sehunnie..."

"ayo kita tidur hyung"

"eomma... ada alien pervert yang ingin memakan anakmu yang tampan ini" histeris Luhan yang mengundang tawa Sehun saat di kata terakhir.

'Tampan' yang benar saja! Hanya orang aneh yang mengatakan kalau Luhan sangat tampan. Hello! Luhan itu sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja! Bagaimana bisa ia menyebut dirinya tampan?

"Sehun! Berhenti tertawa!" kesal Luhan melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dadanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"hyung... kau itu sangat cantik bukan tampan!"

"aku tampan Sehunnie..."

"aniyo... kau cantik hyung"

"tampan"

"cantik"

Dan terjadilah perdebatan yang sangat tak penting antar si tampan dan si cantik.

.

.

.

**ChenMin Side**

"selesai makan hyung harus istirahat setelah itu baru kita melatih kekuatan mu. Arra?" ucap Chen sambil menyuap beberapa roti yang ia temukan masih dalam keadaan hidup(?). dan dengan senang hati Xiumin dan Chen memakannya mungkin karena Xiumin memang sangat lapar.

"mmm" Xiumin hanya menngangguk dan kembali memakan roti tersebut. 'astaga! Neomu yeppo!' batin Chen saat ia melihat tingkah lucu Xiumin saat makan.

"Chen-ah... kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah?" heran Xiumin saat ia melihat tatapan Chen yang entah mengapa baginya begitu mesum(?).

"eh? A-anu... i-itu... le-lebih baik istirahat sekarang, aku ngantuk hyung" ucap Chen gugup saat ia tertangkap basah tengah menatap mesum Xiumin. Dengan langkah cepat Chen berjalan memasuki kamar yang ada di ruang tamu.

Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah tidur karena sungguh dirinya sangat lelah. Beruntung hari ini ia dan Xiumin tak diserang oleh pengikut lord. Tapi bagaimana dengan nasib yang lainnya?. Itulah yang Chen pikirkan sekarang setelah ia berpikir untuk tidur tentunya.

**BUGH**

Terjadilah tabrakan tubuh saat Chen berhenti secara tiba – tiba. Chen menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Xiumin yang tengah mempout bibirnya kesal sambil sesekali mengucek matanya yang terasa berat.

"hyung?" panggil Chen heran, kenapa Xiumin mengikutinya? Bukankah rumah ini mempunyai 2 kamar? Lantas, kenapa namja imut ini mengikuti Chen?.

"eumm?"

"kenapa mengikutiku hyung?" tanya Chen lagi saat ia melihat Xiumin menguap sambil berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"mau tidur sama Chen. Memang kenapa? Hyung takut tidur sendiri apalagi di rumah yang notabennya bukan rumahku. Kenapa ada yang salah Chen?" jelas Xiumin dan disertai dengan pertanyaan.

"a-aniyo... hanya saja... euummm... sudahlah! Ayo tidur, besok hyung masih harus latihan"

'anak itu kenapa ya?' batin Xiumin saat melihat tingkah aneh Chen. Tiba – tiba saja ia meikirkan kejadian saat Chen menciumnya tepat di bibir sebelum mereka makan tadi.

Mengingat itu saja sudah membuat Xiumin berblushing ria, apalagi jika Chen menggrepe – grepe mu Xiumin. Kujamin wajahmu pasti akan merah seperti tomat masak -_-.#plakk di gampar Xiu.

.

.

.

**Jaejong and Rei Side**

"kenapa kita kesini Rei?" tanya Jaejong penasaran. Bagaimana tak penasaran coba? Mereka kembali lagi datang ke gubuk yang telah hangus terbakar. Dan si Rei peramal itu hanya tersenyum sambil mencari sesuatu di gubuk yang sudah terbakar itu.

"Rei! Ayolah..." Jaejong menyerah. Sudah lama ia menunggu peramal itu mencari di tumpukan sampah itu.

"baiklah, kita kesini untuk mengambil buku mantra yang aku kubur di salah satu sudut gubuk ini, tapi tanda itu pasti sudah hilang karena tanah yang hangus dan juga bekas pembakaran gubuk ini menghalangiku. Didalam buku itu ada mantra yang sangat kuat yang hanya diketahui oleh MAMA. Jadi aku ingin mengambil buku itu dan saat purnama tiba dimana cahaya hanya menyinari satu titik maka saat itu kita akan menyerang, mengerti?" jelas Rei panjang lebar sambil kesana kesini mengobrak abrik bekas pembakaran itu.

"tapi bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan buku itu bahkan menguburnya?" tanya Jaejong lagi yang malah membuat si peramal sangat kesal. Ayolah apa kau perlu alasan saat ingin melakukan sesuatu?.

"aku melakukannya agar buku itu tak hilang, hancur, bahakan di curi. Buktinya buku itu takkan hancur saat pasukan tanah Black Pearl membakar gubuk ini, jadi ada yang kau tanyakan yang mulia Jaejong?"

Jaejong menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai membantu. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka mencari tapi masih belum ada hasilnya.

Jaejong yang terlihat sangat kelelahan mendudukan dirinya di tanah sambil melihat gadis peramal itu mencari. Sebenarnya bukan gadis peramal yang benar itu nenek peramal -_-. Mengingat ia hidup sangat lama dan menggunakan sihirnya agar terlihat awet muda. Dasar peramal -_-.

Rei terlihat menggambar sebuah lambang yang diyakini adalah lambang kristal Exo. **Lfoe Jeovie dui feo.** Satu kalimat mantra ia bacakan dan terlihat tanah tempat ia menggambar lambang tadi bersinar.

Bertanda buku itu ada didalamnya. Tanah itu merenggang dan keluarlah buku tua berdebu dengan cover coklat dan sangat tebal.

"baikla, kita pergi ke tempat persembunyian" ucap Rei kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan keluarlah seekor anjing abu – abu besar dengan bulu yang lembut.

"kita akan naik itu Rei?" tanya Jaejong ragu – ragu.

"eum... ayo"

Jaejong melangkahkan kakinya dan mulia menaiki anjing raksasa itu. Sedikit aneh dan sangat asing. Tapi apa boleh buat. "ayo Akita... kita pergi"

.

.

.

**Other Side**

"sudah berapa hari mereka disini?" tanya yeoja cantik bergaun hijau selutut dengan rambut terurai panjang sepunggung dengan warna hitam.

"ayolah... Yoona, kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?" tanya Jee Ji tersenyum getir sambil berjalan mengitari kursi tahta.

"jawab saja!" bentak Yoona. Jee Ji berhenti tepat di belakang kursi yang diduduki yeoja yang bernama Yoona tersebut.

"sekitar 4 hari... waeyo? gerhana tinggal 26 hari lagi" jawab Jee Ji kembali berjalan ke jendela besar yang ada di sebelah kiri Yoona.

"kau harus temukan mereka semua sebelum mereka bisa menggunakan kekuatan batu itu. Berhentilah bermain – main" cetus Yoona dengan nada dingin dan menatap Jee Ji tajam.

"tenanglah... kita takkan kalah semudah itu, aku benarkan Taeminnie?"

"berhenti mengangguku Jee Ji, kau tak lebih dari sampah kau tau itu?!" sinis Taemin saat ia baru masuk kedalam ruangan tahta bermaksud menemui Yoona.

"dan kau tak lebih dari seorang pengemis Taemin.."balas Jee Ji tak kalah dingin dengan deathglare terbaiknya. Membuat Taemin dan Jee Ji harus beradu glare terbaik milik mereka.

"berhenti bertengkar! Dan dimana G.d?" tanya Yoona menengahi. Taemin menghela nafas dan berjalan kedepan. "G.d sedang 'bermain', dia akan pulang sebentar lagi" jawab Taemin.

"bagaimana dengan Yunho? Kau akan membunuhnya?" tanay Jee Ji menatap Yoona dengan tatapan yang tak dapat di artikan.

"belum... belum saatnya... baiklah aku akan menemui Lord dulu" ucap Yoona kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dengan sangat angkuh.

"cih, sebenarnya Lord yang duduk di tahta itu bukan gadis jalang itu" umpat Jee Ji sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"jangan iri padanya, dia membuatmu hidup kembali. Kau tau itu?" ucap Taemin dengan wajah datarnya.

"yeah, aku tau itu bodoh! Hah! Bahkan jika aku membunuhnya pun dia akan tetap menjadi Yoona sok sempurna dan hebat"

Taemin hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah temanya ini. Jee Ji melangkah keluar meninggalkan Taemin sendirian di ruang tahta tersebut.

.

.

.

**SuLay Side**

Lay yang sibuk menyembuhkan dirinya merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya.

**KRIET**

Suar decitan pintu membuat Lay menghentikan aksinya dan melihat siapa yang masuk.

"siapa di sana?" tanya Lay sedikit gugup.

"kau? Siapa kau?" tanya seorang gadis yang memasuki kamar tempat di mana Lay dan Suho beristirahat.

Gadis itu tidak terlalu tinggi, rambut panjang coklat yang diikat satu. Dengan baju dress selutut dengan warna putih keabu – abuan. Dan warna mata sebiru lautan.

"aku? Aku Zhyang Yi Xing, kau bisa panggil aku Lay. Aku seorang Healer"

"Lay? Lay Feorteu? Kau bagian dari krsital Exo? Pangeran Exo Planet? Keturunan kaum Unicorn dan seorang Healer terhebat di Exo Planet?" tanya Gadis itu bertubi – tubi. Lay hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil melihat yeoja di hadapannya ini.

"aku Roe De Rein, panggil Rein saja. Aku Healer tingkat 2" ucap yeoja itu kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Lay dan duduk di hadapan namja itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rein heran melihat keadaan Lay sedikit kacau dan Suho yang tak sadarkan diri.

"kau bisa bantu aku menyembuhkannya? Batuku terlalu lemah, kau kan tingkat 2 berarti kau sangat hebat menyembuhkan bukan?" tanya Lay penuh harap. Berharap yeoja ini mau membantunya.

"baiklah, tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil peralatan dan juga buku mantra" ucap Rein beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan dan mulai mecari alat – alat yang ia butuhkan.

"sabarlah Suho... kau akan tertolong" lirih Lay sambil menggenggam erat tangan Suho yang tergeletak lemah. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal karena ia tak bisa membantu.

"baiklah... mari mulai penyembuhannya" ucap yeoja itu memasuki kamar Lay dan Suho dengan banyak barang dan jarum di tangannya.

**TBC~**

Fiuh...*hela nafas* Chap 9 akhirnya selesai... huaa... sempet gak mood buat lanjut FF. Untung aja mood balik lagi semenjak 1 minggu terakhir ini bawaannya badmood mulu.

**Balasan Review.**

**Nisa: iya... ini udah lanjut kok :D. Ne gak pa2 kok... makasih pujiannya Nisa :D*hug*. Review lagi ne*wink gagal***

**ZeLuS MuXiChoi JunHanPa: makasih pujiannya :D. HunHan? Hmm.. tiap Chap berisi beberapa Couple. Jadi gak semua couple masuk. Soalnya ntar kepanjangan hehehe Mian ne*bow* sebagai permintaan maaf author kasih deh HunHan di Chap ini. So jangan lupa baca ya.. kalo komedi agak susah karena Rei bukan tipe yang komedian :D. Review lagi ne*wink gagal***

**Cho: makasih pujiannya :D Review lagi ne*wink gagal***

**AYUnhomin: huuwaaaa sama – sama Ayu*peluk balik*. Ne gak pa2 kok :D. Tiap Chap gak semua couple dapat side, klo semua masuk ni ff bakalan panjang sepanjang tali beruk XD#plakk. Ne... disini ada ChenMin kok :D. Review lagi ne*wink gagal***

**SiscaMinstalove: heheh mian gak update Kilat :D. Siapa yang datang tuh? Penasaran ya? :D... Kai emang ppabbo#plak di gampar D.o#. Huuaaaaaaaa... Sisca I Love u dah*muaacchh#plak!. Gilak! Rei suka Review kamu chingu... panjang banget :D Rei Suka suka suka :D. Ne ni dah lanjut... terima kasih doanya :D. Rei juga udah terima rapor. Alhamdulillah Rei naik dengan ranking 5*Sisca gak nanya Rei-_-*. Review lagi ne*wink gagal* muachh...**

**UruRuBaek: ni udah lanjut Review lagi ne*wink gagal***

**Riyoung Kim: hahaha mereka emang malu – malu :D#plak di gampar unicorn(?). ne nih dah lanjut... Review lagi ne*wink gagal***

**Vicky98Amalia: ne nih dah Lanjut kok :D. Mian gak bisa update kilat ne :D. Review lagi ne*wink gagal***

**Azura Lynn Gee: itu mah di chap 7 chingu... mian, tiap Chap berisi beberapa couple aja soalnya kalau semua ni ff bakalan panjang sepanjang badannya Kris-ge#plakk*digampar Tao. Review lagi ne*wink gagal***

**ajib4ff: ne... Rei bakalan tolongin kok :D hehehehe... gak juga, mereka pisahnya Cuma buat sementara doang ntar mereka bergabung ber12 lagi kok. Kalau mereka udah siap :D. Hahahaha ntar ada alasanya kok kenapa Yeol takut darah :D. Makasih doanya Aji :D ni dah next chap Review lagi ne*wink gagal***

**dian deer: hahahahaha ntar Rei banyakin moment para couple kok :D. Review lagi ne*wink gagal***

**Big Thanks buat yang udah ngedukung ni FF :D*kissu#plakk. Rei ucapin makasih banget buat mau nyempatin waktu buat Review :D. Buat yang belum Review ne :D. Karena semakin banyak Review maka Rei makin semangat :D. See You *muaachh :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Title : **Trap In the Other Demension**

Author : Rei Ame

Rate : T *rate paling aman *

Length : Chaptered

Cast : member Exo and other seiiring berlanjutnya FF ini.

Pairing : All Exo couple (official pair)

Genre : Fantasy berlebihan, Action(?),Drama,Romance(?),DLL

DISC : ini FF asli punya otak saya. Jika ada kesamaan adegan atau kesamaan yang lain saya mohon maaf. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy berlebihan saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini. FF ini terinspirasi dari FF yang pernah saya baca disalah satu blog dan juga dari sebuah buku cerita yang saya dapat dari Mie Gemez#kkyyaa masih hobi makan mie itu#. Terimaksih kepada author dan juga buku itu. Terimaksih karena telah memberikan saya banyak Inspirasi.

Summary : sebuah kelompok camping dari sekolahnya terperangkap dalam sebuah lubang dimensi yang membuat mereka terjebak di sebuah tempat aneh atau lebih tepatnya membawa mereka ke sebuah planet yang ada diluar sistem tata surya. **IT'S YAOI!.**

Warning : **BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. OOC, Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual dan sakit kepala, tidak sesuai EYD. I told you before, if you hate YAOI, you better don't read my fanfic! Deal?**

**No Flame, No Bash, No SiDers**

**Let's Start!**

Hello everi badeh ! Woy! Rei's back. Back back back*dilempartruksampah* Rei bawa FF bergenri Fantasy berlebihan nih . Mohon bantuannya agar Rei bisa memulai hobi baru ini dengan tekun(?) . OnKey!

**DON'T LIKE YAOI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rei Ame****Fujoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**KrisTao Side**

Terlihat Tao tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dan di depannya terdapat meja makan yang atasnya masih kosong belum terisi apapun. Sesekali Tao melihat Kris yang sibuk krasak krusuk(?) mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

"eum...Tao, apa kau bisa masak sebelumnya?" tanya Kris membalikkan badannya menghadap Tao sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"eh? Gege lupa? Bukankah 'dulu' aku yang membuatkan bekal untuk gege?" tanya Tao kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia masak ataupun dimakan.

"eum...hehehe kita sudah lama berpisah jadi yah...begitulah" ucap Kris kaku sambil mencoba membantu mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Tao mulai memasak dengan bahan yang ada, sebenarnya bahan makan disini tidak berbeda dengan yang ada di bumi. Tao terlihat memotong beberapa bawang putih. Sedangkan Kris?

Ia bersi keras membantu Tao dan jadilah ia memotong bawang merah dan itu membuat Kris terus menitikkan air mata tak jarang ia sesakali menangisi bawang merah itu.

"bawang kau jahat sekali hiks... kenapa hiks...membuatku menangis eoh?!" kesal Kris terus memotong bawah dengan berlinang air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

Tao mencoba menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Kris memotong bawang. Sungguh sangat lucu padahal Kris hanya menangis saat di butuhkan. Terkahir kali ia menangis adalah 5 tahun lalu saat ia harus berpisah dengan Tao.

"jangan...hiks...tertawa Tao" ucap Kris masih tetap mencoba memotong bawang tersebut. Sungguh matanya sangat perih sekarang, bahkan ia ingin sekali membakar bawang merah itu sangkin kesalnya. Setelah 15 menit berakhir Kris berhasil memotong semua bawang itu dengan mata yang sembab.

"hiks...aku akan membakar mu hidup – hidup bawang" Kris mengumpatt sambil menghapus air matanya sambil sesekali mengumpat tak jelas. Tao yang melihat hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Tao mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kris membuat Kris terkejut saat ia berhenti mengucek matanya. Wajah Tao sangat dekat. 'tampan' batin Tao saat ia melihat wajah Kris sangat dekat.

"T-Tao? Ap-mmpphh" ucapan Kris terputus saat Tao mencium bibirnya lebih dulu. Membuat Kris hampir kehilangan jantungnya karena ulah Tao. Tao melepas ciuman mereka dengan wajah yang bersemu. Aw! How a cute panda.

"eomma bilang kalau Tao menangis karena memotong bawang... eomma selalu akan mencium Tao agar tidak lagi menangis karna ulah bawang merah itu" ucap Tao polos. Sungguh kelewat polos.

"eum... Tao ma-masakanmu..." ucap Kris gugup dengan wajah memerah sambil menunjuk kuali.

"astaga! Hampir gosong! Gomawo gege" Tao dengan cepat kembali berkutat dengan kompor, kuali, de el el.

Kris lebih memilih untuk meletakkan 2 gelas air putih dan juga 1 teko tentunya. Ia menuangkannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Setelah selesai Kris duduk bertopang dagu di meja makan menunggu Tao selesai masak tentunya.

Setelah selesai Tao pun membawa makanannya yang sudah ia salin terlebih dahulu di 2 mangkuk dan mulai membawanya ke meja makan.

"nah... makanan sudah siap, kajja makan" ajak Tao sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan tentunya.

"oh ya, siapa yeoja yang tadi melukai gege? Kalau tidak salah namanya Jee Ji. Gege ada hubungan apa dengan yeoja itu?" tanya Tao bertubi – tubi sambil mengambil makanannya.

Kris terdiam, haruskah ia memberi tahu Tao tentang yeoja yang tadi datang menyerangnya?. Tidak bisa, bukankah itu adalah rahasia yang bahkan orang tak perlu tahu? Hanya orang istana saja yang mungkin dapat mengetahuinya.

Haruskah ia memberitahu Tao tentang apa yang terjadi? Tentang semuanya?. Bagaimana jika Tao langsung menangis dan meminta pulang saat ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?.

Kris menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran buruk tentang apa yang terjadi jika anak sepolos ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Tao yang melihat hal yang dilakukan Kris pun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap polos Kris. Aw! What a cute panda!

"eum... i-itu bisa kita bicarakan besok sekalian kita melatih keahlian mu. Bagaimana?" tawar Kris yang sebenarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tao hanya mengangguk dan kembali memakan makanannya dan Kris pun harus bersyukur karena ia merasa beruntung hari ini.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo Side**

"Kai... aku tak suka disini" uca Kyungsoo tiba – tiba saat mereka mulai mencari rumah yang mungkin masih layak huni. Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo membuat Kai terdiam.

"hyung... kau tak suka bersamaku? Atau mungkin tak nyaman dengan ku? Apa kau merasa tak aman jika bersamaku eoh?!" tanya Kai seidikit dengan nada yang mulai meninggi mambuat Kyungsoo menudukkan kepalanya.

"bu-bukan be-begitu...hanya saja a-aku merindukan ke-hidupan ku di bumi Kai-ah..." jawab Kyungsoo sedikit terbata takut kalau ia salah bicara maka habislah riwayatnya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan hyung? Huft... kau tak ingin membantu kami? Hanya sekedar membantu hyung... jika semua ini berakhir maka aku akan memulangkan mu hyung" ucap Kai sedikit dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa. Dan Hello! Kyungsoo sangat sadar akan hal itu.

Kai mulai berjalan kembali dengan Kyungsoo yang jalan tertunduk di belakangnya. Yap! Kai kecewa, ia pikir Kyungsoo senang karna mengetahui bahwa ia bukan manusia biasa. Ia pikir Kyungsoo akan senang jika tetap bersama. Tapi semua hancur karena Kyungsoo yang ingin kembali.

Apakah tempat ini kurang indah baginya? Mungkin di situasi seperti ini memang sedikit menyeramkan untuk segelintir manusia biasa. But! Kyungsoo itu salah satu legenda bukan?.

"Kai-ah... kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang hanya dapat melihat punggung Kai. Kai berhenti berjalan sehingga membuat Kyungsoo menabrak punggung Kai.

"huh... aku tidak marah hyung, hanya saja aku sedikit kesal denganmu. Tapi karena tadi hyung bisa menggunakan keahlian mu dengan benar maka aku takkan marah padamu hyung... nah sekarang ayo cari tempat perlindungan sepertinya akan hujan" ucap Kai kembali tersenyum dan berjalan beriringan sambil memegang erat tangan Kyungsoo.

'asal kau tau hyung, kita itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama bahkan sebelum kau ada di dunia ini' batin Kai tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu ceria.

"Kai... apa rumah kecil itu bisa di pakai? Jujur aku kedinginan" saran Kyungsoo yang melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat sedikit berantakan tapi mungkin masih layak huni.

Dan jadilah mereka memasuki rumah itu. Isi dalam yang sedikit berantakan dan yah dugaan mereka benar, masih layak huni.

"Kai... apa disini ada yang bisa di makan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menelusuri rumah tua nan kecil itu.

"entahlah hyung... ayo periksa dapurnya" usul Kai yang di angguki oleh Kyungsoo. Disana mereka menemukan beberapa bahan makanan mentah yang mungkin bisa di jadikan Kyungsoo sebagai percobaannya karena jenis bahan yang ada di depannya saja ia tak tau.

Dia hanya terbiasa memasak di bumi dan mengenal bahan makanan bumi. Tapi ada juga beberapa yang menurut Kyungsoo itu adalah bawang merah dan putih serta lobak mungkin.

"hyung aku menemukan ini" ucap Kai yang berhenti tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo terbuai akan pandangan Kai, buktinya ia hanya terpaku diam.

Entah dapat dorongan dari mana, Kai memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya. Terbawa suasana mungkin. Bingo! Kai mencium Kyungsoo tepat di bibir!.

"tetaplah disini hyung, tetaplah bersamaku hingga akhir" bisik Kai lembut saat ia menyudahi acara kissu nya. Kyungsoo terpaku dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Entahlah ia merasa sangat bahagia saat Kai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Setidaknya ia bisa berharap akan akhir yang bahagia seperti di dalam novel yang sering ia baca.

"nah, ayo masak hyung... aku sangat lapar..."rengek Kai pada Kyungsoo. Entahlah Kyungsoo sungguh sangat menyukai Kai yang seperti ini. Ternyata di hidupnya masih ada orang yang menginginkannya selain teman – temannya.

"gomawo Kai-ah" ucap Kyungsoo pelan mungkin Kai masih dapat mendengarnya karena mungkin jarak mereka yang tak terlalu jauh dan mulai memasak.

Sedangkan Kai? Dia hanya berdiri di samping Kyungsoo untuk berjaga – jaga jika saja namja imut itu membutuhkan bantuannya. Ada apa denganmu Kai? Kau selalu disamping Kyungsoo dan bahkan berani menciumnya!.

Kai terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo, 'ternyata benar kata si peramal gila itu Kyungsoo sungguh manis dan imut, aku berhutang padamu dukun...' batin Kai sambil sesekali tersenyum saat ia melihat Kyungsoo menatap intens bahan yang tak ia ketahui jenis apa.

Ow...jangan – jangan pangeran seksi kita telah jatuh hati pada namja imut ini, bahkan mungkin sebelum namja imut ini datang memasuki Exo Planet. Kai jika sudah menyukai seseorang maka jangan harap dapat pergi darinya karena ia dapat membuat mu tergila – gila padanya.

Tapi yang ini berbeda! Kyungsoo itu orang yang terbilang sederhana dan lembut bahkan pemalu, tidak mudah untuk jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Itulah yang Kai suka dari Kyungsoo.

"Kai... ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa menatapku terus?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menangkap basah Kai yang menatapnya. Kai tersenyum "kita beruntung tidak mendapat sambutan dari 3 legendaris Lord. Kita sungguh beruntung hyung" ucap Kai yang kemudian berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja makan yang tak terlalu kecil dengan 3 kursi yang tersusun di depannya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"jika mendapat sambutan dari mereka maka takkan selamat hyung... dan, hyung ayo cepat aku lapar"

"ne... tunggu sebentar" sahut Kyungsoo mulai fokus pada masakannya. Kai memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

'hallo... Kai lama tidak berjumpa...' sebuah kalimat muncul begitu saja di otaknya. Kai yang kaget membuka matanya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi, ada yang menjanggal di benaknya. Kenapa suasana di sini begitu berbeda?

Bukankah Taemin sudah pergi?, kenapa ia merasa bahwa Taemin tengah bersama mereka juga di ruangan ini.

"shit!" umpat Kai dengan secepat kilat ia berdiri dan menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya dan sedikit mundur dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

"hyung! Sembunyi! Palli!" ucap Kai dengan penuh penekanan sambil mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh dari tempatnya.

"shit! Taemin you bicth! Keluar atau aku yang akan kesana!" teriak Kai memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"ck, mati kau!"

.

.

.

**SuLay Side**

Tepat hari ini Lay sudah 5 hari di Exo Planet dan rasanya ia baru datang kemarin(gimana sih jelasinnya?). tak terasa waktu berjalan dan Suho masih belum sadar dari tidurnya. Rein si penolong misterius berhasil mengobati Suho hanya saja membutuhkan sedikit waktu agar pengobatannya berhasil.

Tentu saja membutuhkan waktu, Rein tidak memiliki kekuatan sebesar para 12 legenda itu. Dia hanya bisa menyembuhkan sebisanya dan itu hampir memakan waktu seharian membuat gadis remaja itu tidak tidur.

Lay duduk tepat disamping ranjang Suho dan dengan setianya ia menunggu sang pujaan hati. Lay ingin saat sang kekasih sadar hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Lay, yah hanya itu... dia sangat berharap Suho bangun dengan segera dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

"yang mulia... hehehe, sarapanmu... anda harus makan jika ingin menjadi orang pertama yang di lihat pangeran Suho saat ia terbangun. Jika kau tidak makan dan jatuh sakit, itu tidak lucu namanya" ucap gadis sedikit terkekeh mengingat ini adalah kali pertamanya ia bisa berbicara yah... pangeran Exo. sambil membawa beberapa makanan dengan sebuah kayu berbentuk persegi panjang seperti nampan.

"terimakasih Rein... jangan panggil aku 'yang mulia' cukup Lay saja" ucapnya kemudian mengambil makanannya dan mulai makan sedikit demi sedikit di tempatnya duduk.

"anda benar – benra tak ingin beranjak dari tempat anda sekarang?" tanya Rein memulai pembicaraan dengan duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang cukup untuk satu orang.

Lay hanya menggeleng, dan menyudahi acara makannya. Dengan memebrikan piringnya pada Rein. Benar – benar tak ingin beranjak dari sana. Rein hanya tersenyum dan kemudian meletakkan benda yang ia pegang di lantai.

"jika anda mau, anda bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan kisah anada selama ini dengan pangeran" saran Rein sambil tersenyum.

"sudah kubilang panggil Laay saja. Kau bicara terlalu formal dengan ku" kesal Lay sambil menatap wajah Suho yang masih saja tidur dengan lelapnya.

"baiklah Lay... kau harus panggil aku noona" ucap rein sedikit nonformal dan terkikik geli karena perkataannya sendiri.

"noona?"

"ne noona... karena kau lebih tua dari mu 300 tahun" ucap Rein dengan senyumannya.

"mwo?! Tapi... kau terlihat lebih muda dari ku" kaget Lay. Sungguh mengerikan, gadis yang ada di depannya ini ternyata lebih tua darinya 300 tahun. Bayangkan saja gadis dengan tubuh kecil dengan rambut terurai panjang terlihat seperti anak remaja.

"aku bercanda Lay... hahahaha"

Lay sweetdroped. Rei sweetdroped, Reader sweetdroped#plaak. Ternyata hanya lelucon?.

"nah Lay ingin cerita padaku?"

Lay mengangguk dan sedikit mengambil nafas karena mungkin harus mengulang dari awal lagi.

**Flash Back**

3 hari sebelum penyerangan Lord.

"hyung... saat kau besar nanti apa cita – citamu hyung?" tanya seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah duduk di pinggir sebuah danau yang sangat indah. dengan seorang namja tampan dengan angel smilenya yang tengah berbaring di pinggir danau tersebut dengan paha namja cantik itu sebagai bantalannya.

"eum... aku ingin menjadi seorang pangeran Exo planet yang baik, menjadi pelindungmu dari segala sesuatu yang akan menimpa mu walau nyawa taruhannya, aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu menjadi sandaran mu, dan aku ingin merayakan pesta pernikahan kita di hadapan MAMA dan juga Rei si nenek dukun itu" jawab Suho dengan semangat yang membara.

"cita – citamu aneh hyung, tapi terimakasih atas segalanya... tapi bukankah kau ini sudah menjadi pangeran?" tanya Lay bingung.

Dari awal ada 7 pangeran di Exo Planet, masing – masing pangeran tinggal di rumah mereka masing – masing bersama orang tua kandung mereka. MAMA mengadopsi mereka saat Rei mengatakan akan ada 12 pangeran. Dan MAMA baru mengumpulkan 7 pangeran.

Dan masalah ramalan tentang penyerangan Lord dan pecahnya batu itu memang sudah direncanakan karena ramalan atau takdir tak bisa dirubah itu pemikiran MAMA.

"aku ingin menjadi pangeran Exo planet sekaligus panegran hatimu Lay..." goda Suho sambil mecolek dagu Lay. Dan berhasil membuat Lay merona manis.

"hyung... kau dimana?!" teriak Lay saat hari penyerangan Lord. Lay mencari Suho di tengah kerumunan orang – orang yang berlarian, beretriak, dan menangis seperti dirinya. Lord membantai seluruh orang di Exo palnet, bahkan anak kecil tak berdosapun mereka bunuh.

Suasana mencekam dan sedikit gelap karena sinar bulan berubah menjadi bulan merah. "Lay!" panggil Suho mengacungkan tanganya berrharap Lay bisa menemukannya. Tapi apa mau dikata tubuhnya yang tak terlalu tinggi menyulitkannya menemukan sang kekasih.

Suho terus menerus menyelip di kerumunan orang – orang demi menemukan Laynya yang terpisah. Firasatnya buruk, ssungguh buruk tentang hari ini. Hari dimana Lord membantai semua orang.

Terlihat disana banyak pasukan Black Pearl yang membantai seluruh orang tanpa rasa ampun sedikitpun. Suho berhasil keluar dari kerumunan orang banyak dan bingo! Ia melihat Lay yang tengah mengangis dan tengah berlari kearahnya.

Di belakang Lay seseorang dengan jubah hitamnya tengah membawa sebuah tombak yang siap ia lemparkan tepat kearah Lay. Suho yang menyadari hal itu mencooba berlari dengan secepat mungkin kearah Lay.

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya dan yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah cara agar Lay selamat. Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi Suho berhasil meraih Lay. Suho berhasil meraihnya, yah dia berhasil meraih tangan Lay dan mengganti posisi mereka dengan Lay yang didapan Suho.

"uukkhhh..."rintih Suho saat ia merasakan sesuatu menembus bagian dadanya dari belakang. Lay terpaku melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya kini. "h-hyung... hiks.." lirih Lay yang melihat keadaan Suho di depan matanya.

"la-larih...Lay...uukkhh Larii" ucapan terkahir Suho sebelum ia benar – benar ambruk jatuh ketanah. Lay dengan sigap menahan tubuh Suho dan mematahkan pegangan tombak yang melukai Suho. Igin rasanya ia menarik keluar tombak itu tapi Suho akan merasakan sakit luar biasa.

"hyung... hiks... kau tak menepati janjimu" lirih Lay.

"selamat tinggal pangeran Lay" ucap orang berjubah yang masih setia berdiri di samping Lay yang tengah menangis. Ia pasrah, ia menyerah dan ingin menyusuk Suho.

"Uuukkhh..." rintih Lay ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus jantungnya. Sebelum ia menutup matanya Lay sempat tersenyum dan mengatakan 'hyung tunggu aku'.

**BUGH**

2 orang namja datang dan langsung mehunuskan pedangnya tepat di jantung orang berjubah hitam itu. Dan membuat orang berjubah itu tersungkur di tanah. "Key bawa pangeran Suho dan lindungi dia, dan juga berikan batu ini padanya" ucap seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah bersiap menggendong Lay di punggungnya.

"kau mau bawa kemana Pangeran Lay eoh? Jangan ceroboh Onew hyung" ucap Key dengan nada yang tersirat kekhawatiran di sana.

"aku akan melindungi anak ini dan menjalankan perintah MAMA untuk menyebarkan batu ini di tempat yang suudah di ramalkan Rei, jadi kumohon jaga dirimu" ucap Onew dan langsung pergi setelah ia menyerah sebutir batu indah pada Key.

Key pun membawa Suho pergi sejauh mungkin dan bersiap memulai ritual pembangkitan di tempat yang tertutup agar pasukan Lord tak dapat merebut batu itu.

"kumohon jaga Lay untukku hyung" batin Key dan pergi dari tempat biadap itu.

**Flash Back OFF**

"tapi kenapa kau bisa mengingat semua kejadian itu secara mendetail bahkan saat kau sudah mati?" tanya Rein heran.

"entahlah... saat batu ini bangun, aku mengingat kejadian yang batu ini lalui. Seperti memori yang tersimpan sendirinya. saat kau tak melihat kejadian itu maka batu itu akan memberitahu semuanya padamu" jelas Lay.

**TBC~**

Hhuaaaaaa jangan Timpuk Rei pake panci! Ntar D.o umma marah lo pancinya ilang :D, Mianhae... Jeongmal Mianhae.. udah updatenya lama dan mungkin ni ff gak memuaskan kali ya?. Keliatan dari yang mulai bosan ngeReview.

Gila... selama sebualn lebih gak lanjut FF, otak Rei jadi Blank! Gimana chapter ini? Rei gak yakin ama ni chapter. Rada – rada aneh gimana gitu ya... ini aja FF nya sistem YKS(Yuk Kebut Semalam)

Huah... Readers nim tolong **Review** dong... kadang yang **Review** Cuma dikit perchapter jadi Rei malas ngetik deh. Rei masih amatiran jadi butuh **REVIEW** kalian semua chingudeul,authordeul,de el el. Biar Rei makin semangat lanjutin Ffnya.

**Balasan Review:**

**Xiao: annyeong chingu, disini gak ada yang namanya pembaca baru... heheh makasih pujiannya. Iya sama – sama. Ni ada chapter barunya, Review lagi ne :D**

**vanillamunafionik : hello juga Vani, sabar aja ntar Rei bakalan cepetan namatin ni FF kok :D. Hahaha jeongmal gomawo atas pujiannya Vani. Ne... bakalan di lanjut ampe End kok :D. Gomawo pujiannya. Kalo boleh Review lagi ne.**

**HunHan Forever: iya ini udah lanjut... Review lagi ne. Gomawo :D**

**SiscaMinstalove: Si cadel jadi mesum sejak Rei menistakan karakter thehun di ff ini. Pendek? Ni ff kependekan? Ya ampun chingu, Rei mikirnya ampe seabad dan berasa ni ff kepanjangan malah... ni dah lanjut... Review lagi ne kolo bisa yang panjang... jeongmal gomawo ne... :D**

**AYUhomin: iya sama – sama, wah makasih pujiannya, tapi aku pecinta Official Couple chingu :D. Nah ni dah lanjut Review lagi ne :D**

**Tania33424: hahahaha segitu penasarankah anda dengan ff saya? Gak pa2 berarti ni ff emang menarik. Oh ya udah Rei buat kok flashBacknya Sulay. Masih banyak lagi yang bakalan Rei buat FlashBacknya. So tunggu aja ne :D. Review lagi klo bisa :D.**

**Dian Deer: inget rate chingu :D, Review lagi ne :D**

**Ajib4ff: gomawo doanya :D, Review lagi ne :D**

**Nada Lim: Rein bukan orang jahat kok :D, yah... karena Cuma Rein yang selamat jadi dia bisa ketemu ama SuLay couple. Review lagi ne :D**

**Nurfadillah: iya gak apa kok :D disini gak yang namanya pembaca baru pembaca lama. Jadi santai aja :D Review lagi ne :D**

**Haruka-SMstan: naik Rate? Heum... kyaknya gak bisa... rate M ntar lagi dalam pembuatan tapi bukan di ff ini, gak apa kok... saya juga orang yadong chingu :D. Hahaha makasih pujiannya, chingu harus yakin kalo ff chingu keren. Ni dah lanjut... Review lagi ne :D.**

**Vicky98Amalia: Review lagi ne :D**

**AinesHMJ: ne... ni dah lanjut, Review lagi ne :D.**


End file.
